


The Flame's Of Desire

by LucidFantasist



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Blindfolds, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cameras, Cold Boyfriend, College, Dom/sub, Engagment, F/M, Games, Hidden Agenda, Hurt, Immature Boyfriend, Infidelity, Little comfort, Mean Boyfriend, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Passionate Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Rules, Secrets, Smut, Squirting, Submissive Female Character, Sybian, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Voyuer, Wedding, break ups, dom!Tom, drunk boyfriend, evil boyfriend, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidFantasist/pseuds/LucidFantasist
Summary: Aimi Roth is successful, educated and engaged. She loves her boyfriend but she feels empty. There's a void in their relationship, in her. One day her boss come's to her with a proposal. One that should make her run away screaming but she finds herself dangerously drawn to this man. What will come of her as she goes down this dangerous path?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short first chapter. This story may be hard to read as it progresses, it's not for the faint-hearted.   
> For those who like this kind of stuff, enjoy!

Sunday night was like every other Sunday night. Spending time with Ben, helping him study for impending exams and watching movies snuggled up together on the couch. Not even ten minutes into the movie, Ben had his tongue down her throat. She attempted to get his attention back on the romantic film. Then again once Ben’s mind was set on something, there was no changing it. Aimi lifted her head back as he thrust into her, they moaned in unison, his head buried in her neck.

“God Aimi,” He moaned, he was breathy, and she knew what that meant. He was close, she bit her lip and felt him thrust a few more times before one long, deep thrust into her. She felt his hips stutter, releasing himself. Aimi watched him untangle himself and roll over onto his back beside her. “You feel amazing,” He panted placing his forearm over his eyes. Aimi pursed her lips and rolled onto her side, rubbing his chest. “Thank you,” She said meekly. This wasn’t new, for the past two and a half years Ben always finished and left her feeling-needing more. A release. It never really bothered her until just a few months ago. During brunch, her and her girlfriends would converse about orgasms and sex. Aimi always had to lie when the spotlight was on her and Ben’s sex life. Was he good in bed? Did he go down on you? Is he attentive to your needs? Does he give you sensual rubs? The answer to their questions was yes, but that was a lie. Ben always kissed her, play with her breast and penetrate her. She was never slick enough which frustrated him, so she had a container of lube on her nightstand. “You know…I was wondering if you could--maybe next we could do a little more,” He lifted his arm and raised a brown eyebrow. “What do you mean?” She groaned inside. Why did she have to explain it? She hated asking him all of this.

“Like, more touching and mouth,”

“Aimi, we talked about this, you know I don’t do oral, and I thought I was rubbing you enough,”

“No, I—I know, but the rubbing kind of hurts, it’s just to rough. An-and I do oral for you, please Ben?” She kissed his shoulder, and he sighed. “I told you if you want more then buy a toy, I hear they feel amazing,” He sat up, climbing off the bed. “I’m going to take a shower,” Ben reached down to pull off the condom. He disposed of it into the waste bin and walked into the bathroom. Aimi ran her hand through her black hair and bit her lower lip. Ben was always like this, distant, cold and sometimes just a kid. Even though she’s seen those sides of him she loved him, he was fun, charismatic, a joker and her support system. They were both goal-oriented, school was both of their priorities before they would get married. He was determined to provide for her, but she had her own career goals. He was her protector, drinking buddy and friend. That was why she agreed to marry him.  Aimi looked down at the glistening ring on her finger, but she then sighed. So, what was this empty filling she felt inside her?

 

 

“Wow, this dress is gorgeous,” Boni gasped in awe as she checked the bookmarked pages in Aimi’s wedding dress magazine. Aimi groaned and turned to her from the filing cabinet. “Bon, you're supposed to be helping me choose a dress, not making it more difficult,”

“I know. I know, but these dresses bring back fond memories of my wedding,” Boni laughed as she looked over another dress. “I can’t believe it’s been three years already,”

Aimi closed the cabinet, going over to Boni to sit beside her. “What does it feel like being married?”

“It’s got its up’s and downs. I feel like I’m roommates with my best friend, he’s messy, loud and grouchy, I don’t know what I would do without him,” Boni laughed, her eyes never left the magazine. “It really is a tad scary though, being with someone for the rest of your lift, creating a family together. It’s a learning experience every day,”

Aimi nodded, eyeing her engagement ring with narrow eyes.

“This is the one! This one will be perfect for you,” Boni nearly shouted. Aimi looked over, and her narrowed eyes nearly popped open. “Are you insane Boni? That dress is too expensive,”

“I know, but the wedding dress is supposed to make you feel like a princess, and I see you in this one—Walking down the aisle toward the man of your dreams,” Aimi smiled as Boni slid the magazine back in front of her. The man of her dreams.

“This is kind of strange to talk about. But a friend of mine came to me about her sex life with her husband,” She started. “She said her husband isn’t good in bed, it didn’t use to bother her at first but suddenly now it does, and he won’t do anything to make her—You know,”

“Well for starters your friend is kind of backward,” Boni giggled, meeting her gaze. “If Richard weren’t good in bed when we first started dating we would never be married,”

“Really?”

“Of course, what couple doesn’t have sex, make love or tends to each other’s needs. It’s a crucial factor is a relationship. And if he’s too stubborn, tell her to put her foot down,”

“She said she did, but he just told her to buy sex toys to appease herself,”

“Well that’s a clever idea, if she really loves him and wants to comprise she can get one, they feel great, I have one and use it when Richard is too busy with work,”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, there’s nothing wrong with them,” Boni reached into her big tote bag on the floor beside her. She pulled out the small magazine and slide it in front of Aimi. The moment she saw it, Aimi gasped, flipping it over. Checking over her shoulder to see if anyone got a glimpse of it.

“Boni!” She hissed. “This is a sex toy magazine, why do you have this in your pocket?”

“Hey, we women have needs too,” she joked. “Just tell your friend to give it a look before she makes any decisions,” Aimi nodded, placing the small magazine into her big one.

 

Aimi hurried through the dark hall of the office, she rushed to her desk, looking around hurriedly. Her breathing was heavy. She had forgotten the magazine on her desk. Aimi was nearly halfway home and then she remembered that important detail about the magazine. If anyone found that she was be mortified. A gasp escaped her when she pulled her desk drawer open revealing what she was looking for. Aimi took it in her hands with a small smile. From deep within the dark hall a voice echoed, sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Hello?”

She called out.

No answer.

Aimi stepped closer to the voice, it grew louder as she reached the end of the hall.

When she got to the large double door, she peeped through the crack of the door. She cupped her mouth dropping her magazines to the floor. On the desk in the center of the room was a man and woman having intense intercourse. She was clawing at him, moaning loud and thrashing. The man’s hips were moving with fast and robust thrust.

 

“Who is there?!” Aimi twisted her head to the end of the hall and saw flashlights. Before the guard could get closer, she dashed back down the hall and to the elevator.

 

Aimi beat her head on the steering wheel of her car. The mental picture of her boss going to town on some woman would probably not leave her head anytime soon. She breathed loudly and wiped her face down, no longer caring about the makeup on her face. She suddenly remembered the magazines by the door, her head slammed into the headrest of her seat. Her eyes rolled up to the massive sign on top of the enormous building.

**Hiddleston Finance.**

Those magazines were not the trouble they were worth. With a loud lament, Aimi started her car and drove into the night.

 

Thomas pulled open the door to his office, greeting the security guard. “What’s going on?” He queried harshly. Annoyed by the interruption of his activities. “I saw someone walking through the hall’s, Sir. They left this behind in front of your door,” Thomas eyed the magazine in his hand. “Let me see,” The guard passed it over, he quickly began scanning through it. Thomas flipped through a page and saw a smaller one tucked away. Thomas frowned at the contents, slightly puzzled, he turned to the back of the magazine and found the mailing address stamp with a name.

Aimi Roth.

“Thank you, I’ll take care of it,”


	2. Chapter 2

She didn’t know how many times one could sharpen a pencil---Until she got a baby pencil smaller than her pinky. Aimi groaned before throwing it away in a waste bin under her desk. Her thoughts were scarily scattered. What if they saw her? What if her boss finds out? And where were those magazines? Her first thought was in the lost and found. Then again how awkward would it be to sign her name on that clipboard for what she was searching for in front of the security guard stationed there?  _A wedding dress and vibrator magazine_.

“Excuse me,” Aimi snapped her head up. She forced a bright smile at the woman walking to the desk. “I have an appointment with Mr. Ergot,”

“Oh,” Aimi shook her head, trying to gather herself. “Yes, sure, just sign in on the clipboard, and I’ll let him know you’re here,” The woman nodded and grabbed the clipboard on the desk. The doors to the elevator slid open. Aimi lifted her head, a blush rushed across her cheeks. Her boss and his entourage of suited men stepped out of the elevator and made their way to his office. Aimi watched him lead them down the hall, Thomas lifted his head, meeting her gaze. Aimi gasped, turning her head away from his piercing azure eyes.

The woman walked to the sitting area and left Aimi to her thoughts. She notified Mr.Ergot of his visitor through her computer. The office life was ordinarily quiet, file here, print this and fax that. If it weren’t for her classmate she wouldn’t have come across this job, she almost got hired as a barista, but she was convinced to take this one when they offered her reimbursement for school. Anytime sooner she would be serving morning coffee to early risers instead of witnessing sexual intercourse at work. There was no way anyone could look their employer in the face after beholding that. She groaned loudly, ignoring any stares she received.

Boni had the day off so even if she wanted to gossip about her experience she couldn’t. And odds were she wouldn’t believe her.

Aimi pushed off her desk, rolling away in her chair. She went into the staff kitchen to grab a cup of orange juice. After several gulps from her cup, she decided to return to her desk.

Aimi turned around after returning the carton and closing the fridge, she stifled a scream. In front of her was Thomas, staring into her eyes. “Um…Ah,” She muttered trying to put a sentence together. “Ca-can I help you?” He blinked, stuffing his hands in his pants pocket. “Miss Roth, at the end of the day I would like to see you in my office,”

“Um…Ok-Okay, I mean, yes sir,” She quickly corrected. He walked away with a cold stare. Her limbs felt like jelly. Why did he want to see her? Does he know? Her heart nearly flew from her chest. Aimi cupped her burning cheeks. She looked up at the clock, she had four hours until then. Four hours.

 

Those four hours felt like ten. Aimi’s co-workers were getting ready to go home happily chatting amongst themselves while she sat at her desk playing with her thumbs. With a deep breathe she got out of her chair and watched the last employee leave before walking to his office door.

Aimi knocked on the door. Those few knocks sounded like heavy hammers banging against it.

“Come in,”

She opened the door, her head began to pound from lack of oxygen. She quickly tried to gather her breath. Thomas sat at his desk with a piece of paper in his hands. “Please have a seat, Miss Roth,” Aimi nodded and slowly walked to the chair in front of his desk. Aimi sat down her eyes never leaving his—or rather they couldn’t. His eyes were captivating, those blues were as deep as the ocean, and she was drowning. Thomas stood as she sat the paper now on his desk.

“Aimi Roth, twenty-eight. You were born in New Zealand, Wellington. Interesting, you speak Somoan and English, your only living relative is your grandmother. Despite moving around a lot between countries, I don’t hear any accents.”

She somehow managed to dig through her shock and reply. “I-I lost my accent when we moved to Lo—I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know where this is going? How do you know so much about me?” His blue eyes darkened with something she had never seen before. He leisurely sauntered around his desk, standing in front of her, leaning back against it. “I require a thorough background check when I hire. You are no exception,”

“What’s going on?” She felt nude, this man looked her up and down like he could see through her clothes. Aimi began to shuffle in her seat, her hands were sweating, and she didn’t know where to put them.

“I apologize for the games, I’ve called you here for a reason,” He rubbed the corner of his lips, his blue eyes darting to the side for a second before returning to her.

Thomas turned around to pick up something, and he placed it on her lap. Aimi looked down, at the package on her legs. Her heart began to speed up in her chest. Was this what she thought it was? Her magazines? Aimi moved to open the envelope. Thomas observed her silently, she pulled them out and immediately turned them over, her cheeks turning crimson.

“That sort of magazine is not suitable for work,”

“I know, I’m sorry but a friend shared it with me, and I dropped it,”

Thomas leaned over, putting both his big hands on the arms of her chair. He was so close, his breath tickling her cheek. “You saw us, right. You saw me last night with that woman, did you get a good look?”

“I-I don’t know what you're talking about,” She gasped aloud, his hands were suddenly sliding up her thigh, under her skirt. “You haven’t experienced what real pleasure is have you,” He inhaled her perfume, his nose tickling her neck. “Stop it,” She whispered. Aimi wanted to shove him back but he was massaging her inner thighs with his robust hands, and to her shock, she felt her lower half warming up. His touch was sending bolts of electricity through her flesh. “I-I’m—I have a fiancé, so please stop,” She muttered, which didn’t sound very convincing. So she tried again. “I-I don’t sleep with my bosses and co-workers,”

“I don’t sleep with anyone who doesn’t want me to,” Aimi continued to listen to him, frozen in her chair, her mind was a riot. “They come to me willingly,” When she tilted her head he chuckled. She shuddered, his sounded like an evil criminal, somehow that seemed to turn her on. Thomas stood up against his desk again.

“Let me explain; truthfully I do mingle with married, and single women. Everything is consensual, they come to me because their partner won’t and or can’t fulfill their needs,”

She raised her eyebrows. Is that true? Do women really come to him? A side of her assumed he was lying, but another side nearly screamed. What does he have to lie about, look at him! She’s seen women, workers flirt with him every day, some of them wore revealing attire just to bend over to give him a glimpse.

“So, what you mean is…Women come to you when they want sex?

“Precisely,”

“And you want me to be one of those women?”

“No, not this go around. I want you to be mine,”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m coming to you because I want a playmate, someone to call when I want her,”

“Like a prostitute?”

“No, prostitute's sell their bodies for money, I will not pay you. You will come to me willingly,”

“What makes you so sure? I would--,”

“Have you ever had an orgasm?”

Her face burned with embarrassment. Her eyes narrowed, a smile grew on that handsome face. “Your fiance can’t complete the task?”

‘That’ s none of your business,”

“Your right, it isn’t. Just consider my offer, I’d love you to hear that pretty voice under me,” He licked his lips seductively, Aimi began to squirm in her chair. This man is dangerous, she could see that undoubtedly. “If you would like to proceed just come sign these nondisclosure agreements,”

“Nondisclosure?”

“To protect both of our privacies. I don’t talk you, you don’t talk about me, simple, yes,”

She had enough, it was getting late, and she didn’t want to be in the presence of this man any further. “I’m leaving,” She announced, rising from the chair and turning to the door. He was quick, Aimi jolted when she felt him behind her. “What are you doing?” She turned around swinging the arm that was free while the other clutched the magazines to her chest. Thomas caught it with ease, holding it firmly in the air. His eyes staring down at her with what she reckoned was lust.

He pressed his front against her backside. He held her wrist above her head, Aimi gasped and shuddered. She felt his lips against the area beneath her earlobe. Thomas led kisses down the side of her neck. Her lips parted an impending moan just about to escape from her. Aimi snapped out of her trance, turning to with a not so firm glare.

“Tha-that’s en-enough!” She stammered, pulling her wrist loose from his strong grasp. Aimi strode back toward the door.  “I’m not doing this….I decline,”

“I understand, see you around Miss. Roth,” He replied with a small smile.

Aimi reached behind her with her free hand, searching for the door handle. When she grabbed it, she pulled, spun on her heels and walked out of the door. She leaned against it, slamming her eyes shut with the magazines clutched so tightly in her hands the papers hurt. The smirk that was plastered on his face as she scurried out of the room burned into her.

How dare he? Were the words; I’m horny written on her forehead? He is strong, handsome and confident. The worst fact of it all, he knew it. Somehow, he read her like an open book. His hands were sliding up her thighs, squeezing them. No other man had ever touched her like that except Ben. The way he pressed up against her nearly made her knee’s buckle. Her body began to grow hot steadily.

The thought of him touching her, rubbing her and lic--, Aimi huffed, shaking the idea out of her head. She marched toward her desk to retrieve her belongings. Aimi nearly ran out of the building, putting as much distance between her and her boss as possible.

When she got home, Aimi put on the sexiest piece of lingerie she found in the back of her closet. She stopped wearing them for him a few months ago, but she couldn’t evoke why. Hastily she called Ben, asking him to come over. He questioned her but came over anyway. Ben arrived thirty minutes later, the sight of her on the bed, ready for him was overwhelming. She hadn’t surprised him like that in ages. His clothes were off within second before he crawled over her. His hands roamed her sides tickling her, making her laugh. His lips were hot against her neck and ears, she sighed lovingly, he never spent this much time kissing her and making her feel relaxed. Who needed another man when she had him? A smile appeared on her lips just as he kissed her. Ben reached over to the side to pull the drawer for the condom. He slipped it over his hard cock, he caged her between his hands hovering over her. With a single thrust, Ben was inside her buried in heat. Without waiting for a beat, he began to thrust rapidly into her. Aimi gripped his wrist as he plunged into her, he moaned loudly and whispered her name.

“Ben...Will you kiss me?” She whined with pleading eyes.

“What? Yeah?” He brought his lips down, giving her a quick peck. Aimi whined again. “Tha-That’s not what I meant,”

“Baby not now! Let me concentration,” He barked, burying his head into her neck. His breath shuddered, and his hips stuttered. Aimi felt him relax on top of her. He panted with a long groan he rolled off her.

“Fuck baby that was amazing,” Aimi watched him sit up to pull off the condom, tie it and dump it into the trash bin. He picked up his pants and pulled his phone from his pocket. Ben laid back down, completely spent. Aimi softly blew with frustration, but she just pursed her lips. “That was a great surprise sweetness, what’s the occasion?”

She _was_ going for a point.

“N-Nothing, just a surprise. I love you, Ben,”

“Yeah? Well, I love you too,” He laughed, planting a small kiss on her cheek. He unlocked his phone and began to go through his emails. The room was silent for a while other than the sound of cars outside her window.

Aimi stared into Benjamin’s face, he was completely absorbed into his phone. Scrolling through his apps and texting his friends. “Ben can you put your phone away, I wanted to lay with you before you leave,”

“Lay with you? And do nothing? That’s boring sweetie,”

“Any more boring than me watching you play on your phone?” She retorted rolling her eyes.

“It’s new age darling, the old way is dead,”

“It kills the romance we just had in bed. We’re supposed to cuddle like we used to, and you’re- supposed to help me relieve my urges, it’s what lovers do,” She was trying to prove her case, she didn’t need another man in secret to give her pleasure. Benjamin sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes burned holes in his muscular back. She wanted him, she loved him. Aimi sat up with a loud sigh of aggravation.

“I told you to buy--,”

“I don’t want a stupid toy, I want you,” She snapped, Aimi leaned her head on his shoulder blade. “I like it when you touch me and kiss me. I want you to make me feel good, there’s nothing wrong with that, right?”

“Aimi,” He turned around, grabbing her chin, tilting her head back. “Aimi, sweetie. I’m under a lot of pressure, from my parents, from school. I don’t need this superfluous add-on, Okay?”

Her eyes brows raised in disbelief. Her feelings were unnecessary. That’s what Ben meant.

“Don’t make that face, you know what I meant,” He leaned over to kiss the corner of her mouth, she forced a smile. “See you tomorrow,” Ben muttered as he pulled his pants on.

“Don’t be late for school tomorrow,” Aimi said, she slid off her side of the bed. She walked to her bureau dressed, turning around to Ben but he was already stepping out of her bedroom door.

Aimi huffed and shouted bye just as the front door slammed behind him.

She hated this, the distance, the cold. Benjamin laid with her for several minutes, he asked her about work like usual. Even when she slept so close to him, it felt like he wasn’t even there. The intimacy was lost…Or maybe it was never there.

**Some men just can’t do it, but it doesn’t mean they don’t love you, right?**

**This is a bad idea, Aimi.**

**I know, but I need….Something.**

She was desperately conflicted with herself.

 

 

 

 

After work the next day, Aimi knocked on the double doors, she swallowed the dry lump in her throat. She thought about all the reasons why this was a promising idea and the reasons why it wasn’t. The conflict was pulling her in half. Apart of her wanted to do this and explore herself, heck maybe she wouldn’t even like this, pull herself out of the arrangement and walk away. Then the other half wanted her to stop, talk to Ben, maybe he would change but god knows how long that would be.

“Come in,”

With a deep breath, she walked into his office, those double doors were feeling quite heavier than yesterday.

Thomas stood by his bookshelf beside the doors. He looked her up and down, closing the book in his hand.

“Miss Roth,” He began. “Welcome back,”

Aimi turned to him, trying to mask her fear. “I’ve come…to accept your, your offer,” His blue eyes darkened before he put the book back on the shelf. “Excellent choice,” Aimi rubbed her forearm nervously. She watched him cautiously, he strolled to his desk, opened a drawer. Aimi flinched at the loud thud the papers made as they slapped onto the desk. “Come sign,” He picked up a pen, waved it back and forth in front of his chest. Aimi slowly sauntered toward the papers, gently taking the pen.

“Where do I sign?” She asked leaning over the front of his desk. Her pen gripped tightly in her hands. Thomas slid his hand down her spine, making her shiver, she tried to fight it, but it was fruitless. From the husky chuckle, he noticed.

“Right here,” He kissed the side of her temple, she turned to him with a worried expression. “You won’t regret this, I’ll take diligent care of you,” His hand pushed back the hair from her shoulder, Thomas leaned over and gently kissed her, a sensual kiss. A kiss that set her on fire in milliseconds. Her firm grip on the pen loosened as she fell into the kiss. Thomas pulled away, his blue eyes piercing hers. Aimi turned back to the contract and signed her name without hesitation. She did it, she was actually going through with this, and she was surprised by her own actions. Her heart was beating hard and fast, the sound of it in her ears was deafening. Aimi stood up straight, looking to Thomas.

“When do we start?”

He cupped her cheek, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Aimi gasped inaudibly when his groin pressed roughly against her pelvis.

“Now,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!

Thomas unbuttoned her white blouse, with each button that was undone, he trailed kisses from her ear to her collarbone. She jolted from the nibbling of her skin on his way down. He pulled the tucked shirt from her pencil skirt. Aimi watched a cocky smirk grow on his lips as he gazed down at her lacy black bra.

“Were you anticipating this?”

Her cheeks flamed, it was correct, on standard days she would wear her unadorned bra and panty sets. Then again this wasn’t a regular day, and she didn’t expect it to be. Thomas slid the top off her shoulders and down her arms. He dropped it on the desk behind her, Aimi bit her lower lip, his hands were huge, she felt so small beside him. She was average height with a slim figure, but she was thicker in other areas. The one she hated most, her breast and rear end were big. She was used to the staring when she walked down the street, but she hated it. Some would admire her, and others would shun her. When she was in high school, her peers would say she was too voluptuous, sluty, others would tell her to just lose weight. It made her want to hide her body under thick clothing. Then she met Benjamin, he loved her full-figured frame, he would love to buy her new swim-suits and have her model for him. She began to enjoy her own body again.

Oh god, Ben.

“Your losing focus,” Thomas muttered, she looked up at him. His eyes were serious and dark, she watched him pull the cups to her bra down. “Don’t forget why you’ve decided to do this,” Aimi wanted to speak up and tell him to stop, but his mouth went to work almost immediately, his lips surrounded her left nipple, and she threw her head back. Her body went numb, she dug her fingers into his scalp, pursing her lips to stop a moan. Thomas chuckled against her breast. He pulled away with a pop, kissing her chest. “You have sensitive nipples?”

“N-No…I don’t--,” She whispered with slight pants.

Thomas raised an eyebrow before leaning back down, he took the hardened nipple into his mouth again, flicking his tongue over it. Her stomach began to feel warm and tingly. Aimi panted into his hair, she gripped the edge of the desk to prevent herself from clawing at him.  She nearly shouted when he began to pull away from her with a long suck. Her nails almost dug their way through the desk her cheeks were hot. She was burning, yearning for something.

“It seems you do,” He spoke, pushing the nipple inward, causing her to flinch. To add insult to injury, he pulled on it. Aimi’s mouth gaped open, and she finally figured out what she was yearning for. She wanted—needed more. More touching, more kissing, everything.

As if he read her mind, Thomas slid his hands down her thighs, when he got to the edge of her skirt. He began to pull it up, bunching it around her waist. Her breathing grew heavier with anticipation. “Has your fiancé not giving you proper preparation for sex?” He leaned back down to take the other nipple into his mouth. She pressed her lips together, trying not to cry out too loudly.

“Tell me,” He whispered before sucking, nibbling and flicking her nipple. “What does he do?” Aimi gripped his shoulders, pulling his nicely tailored suit. He didn’t seem to mind, and she needed to ground herself. The feeling inside her was too much. It felt like she was going to explode.

“He-He just rubs me,” She replied in a whisper. Thomas hummed with a frown, his arms slid between her legs, hooking them. Aimi fell back onto the desk, he moved so swiftly, it took her a minute to gather herself. Thomas made quick work of her shoes, panties, and stockings, throwing them to the floor. Aimi, in a knee-jerking reaction, closed her legs.

“We, we can’t have sex in here! This is work, this is your office,”

“Ssh,” Thomas said with a frown. “No one will come in here without my permission, and everyone should be gone, besides this room impenetrable,”

“It is?”

“Just relax, let me make you feel good,”

“Okay,” He leaned over and kissed her. Not just a peck, a full-on kiss. His tongue slid past her lips to tangle with hers. She moaned in it, the feeling of his tongue sliding around her mouth was an absolute turn on. He pulled away slowly, connecting them with a thin string of saliva. She whined from the feeling disappearing from her mouth. Thomas roamed downward until he got to her thin black panties. “You're soaked,” He stated, he hooked his fingers inside her panties and slowly slid them down her legs. She could feel the wetness to which he was referring to. Of course, she would get wet occasionally with Ben, but they had lube for back up. She thought she had a problem with her lower area due to the minimum amount of wetness she produced. Thomas watched her slid her hand between her legs, rubbing her lower lips. She brought her hand back up to her face, her eyes slightly widen from the moisture on her fingers. Her entire hand was coated with slickness. She was stunned at the sight. There was nothing wrong with her after all.

“You’ve never seen this?” He asked puzzled.

“I’ve,” She swallowed. “I’ve only been with one man,”

“Noted, I’ll make sure you're properly prepared then,”

“Prepared for what-,” Aimi dropped her hand on the desk. Her eyes rolled back at the second lick on her bud. Thomas pulled the skin back covering her bundle of nerves, he took long, licks of her clit. Then he switched it up to flipping his tongue. Aimi moaned stridently, she no longer cared if his previous statement about the room being sound proof was true or not.

This felt incredible, this man was between her legs, devouring her. He looked like a beast. Aimi felt a warmth growing and growing, she felt it. The feeling she thought she would never experience. It was surreal and slightly uncomfortable to be on the edge of the climax. Aimi just wanted it to come. “It feels hot! I don’t like it!” She fisted his hair, but he didn’t stop though however, he did speed up. Aimi’s lips parted, and her breathing became short and quick, uneven.

“Ah! OH! Ohmygod!”

Her lower half felt like it burst open, she thought her back would snap from the strong arch. Thomas continued to lick her, making her mind go into a white blur. “Shit! I-I’m sorry,”

Thomas slowly pulled away with that smirk back on his lips. She noticed they were wet, glistening. “Don’t apologize, you did well. Was that your first orgasm?”

“Y-Yes,” She stammered.

“Seventy-five percent of women do not achieve orgasm from sex alone if their partner doesn’t know what they’re doing. Which is why foreplay stands significant, for both him and her. Women need to achieve it just as much as any man. Do you understand?”

Aimi nodded frantically. She closed her eyes and felt Thomas disappear, but she was too far gone to acknowledge that. When she felt his hands on the inside of her thighs again, she opened her eyes. The sound of a belt being unfastened made her attempt to sit up, but Thomas had her legs hooked over his arms.

“Relax, I’m already prepared,” He said pulled her to the edge of the desk. He reached into a pocket to pull out a package that she recognized. Aimi nodded, looking up to meet his eyes again. He slipped the condom on his hard shaft. Aimi looked away from his eyes, turning slightly to get a glimpse of him. When it appeared between her legs, her eyes darted between him and his length. “You can’t be serious!” She panicked, her chest rising and falling dangerously.

“Aimi,” She froze, his tone was strong, booming and it made her shake. “Just breathe, I’m sure your well prepared now. You won’t feel a thing,” He took hold of her hips. Aimi took a deep breath, she felt him at her entrance. With one firm thrust, he was inside her, the air in her lungs vanished. He was bigger than Benjamin, she could tell by the burning sensation from within her walls. Thomas pressed his head to her chest, his breathing was notably loud.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No..,” She mumbled.

“Good, if I hurt you, stop me,” With that, he began to thrust his hips, carnal thrust. Aimi felt him inside her, he was rigid. He possessed girth and length, Aimi closed her eyes tightly as the pleasure filling her. She wondered if the woman he had sex with felt like this, under this man. This good-looking, strange man.

“Focus, Aimi,” Thomas grunted against her neck, he bit down on the flesh, she flinched. This bite hurt but it was intended for her to focus only on him. His hips began to rotate, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

He thrust into her wildly, if she were a virgin she wouldn’t be enjoying this. The first time she had sex with Ben, she cried the whole time. It was unbearable, she nearly swore off sex until he convinced her. Telling her, he would go slow and be gentle. Aimi threw her head up, crying out in pleasure. There it was that new feeling of her inside’s about to burst

“Thomas! I feel it!”

“Good girl,” He panted and muttered. “God,”

She knew what that meant, he was close. Then he did something she didn’t expect, he slid his hand between them, pushing down on her lower belly. Her eyes snapped open, this new-fangled feeling was something indescribable. She could feel him rubbing inside, it felt like he could pierce through her. Aimi wrapped her legs around him and bit his earlobe. Her walls clenched around him. He drew in air through clenched teeth. A sensitive spot for him maybe.

“Thomas!” She screamed. He felt her walls tighten again, Aimi shrieked at the pleasure ripping through her body. He groaned softly, relaxing on top of her. Aimi felt the warmth of his torso through his clothes. He was heavy but the feeling of him on top of her—felt so good. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his scent.

What had she gotten herself into?

Thomas readjusted his clothes, handing her the scattered clothes he tossed to the side. He took off the condom to throw it away. Aimi was still panting as she buttoned her clothes. Thomas startled her as he combed her long black locks over her shoulder.

“How do you feel?”

Her mouth gaped slightly, she felt incredible like a weight was thrown off her. Her body felt so light. “Tired,” She said instead.

“Go home and rest,” He ordered with a soft voice, he put a hand on the back of her neck. He brought her in for another kiss, another big one. She moaned softly, leaning into it without thinking. Thomas pulled away to speak. “Take the day off tomorrow and come to my house at night for dinner, understand?”

“Huh? Y-yes,”

“Good girl,” He smashed his lips against hers again. “Stick your tongue out,” She did what he asked. He wrapped his lips around hers, sucking her appendage. Aimi’s legs gave way, Thomas pulled her against him. His arms were solid, holding her up strongly. He broke the kiss again, licking her lips.

“You’ve never kissed like this either,”

“I-I have…But…,” It felt different. And now she was feeling that fire between her legs again. “Go home before it gets too late. I’ll call you when you get home with further instructions,”

“Yes,”

“Yes Sir,” He corrected.

“Yes Sir,” She repeated, he stepped back and walked over to his couch beside his bookshelf. She stared at the door before walking toward it, her own slickness sliding down her thigh. “Good-night Miss. Roth,”

“Good night, Sir,”

She left his office and grabbed her belongings. Aimi walked to the elevator slowly, she pressed the button to go down. She raised her head up to see Thomas standing outside his office down the hall, staring at her.

Whatever she had just gotten herself into, she was about to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

As if he were watching her, Thomas called Aimi the moment she walked into her flat. She kicked off her heels and answered the phone. He was making sure Aimi got home safe and gave her specific instructions for tomorrow’s dinner. White underwear and she had to be there at eight sharp. He didn’t tolerate tardiness. That was something she did know, one of his male assistance was to work five minutes late, and he put him on probation. If he was late doing anything else besides getting Thomas, his breakfast he would have been fired.

Aimi kept busy with finishing her homework and emailing her professor’s. She checked her grades, giving herself an approving nod. One more year of school and she would have her master’s degree in museum studies. She was excited. Ben had a least two more years until she could get his PH.D. He wanted to become a doctor like his parents wanted, she knew he was working hard, but there were times he would stray from his path. She figured it was due to stress, all those exams and his parent’s pressure for their son to be great was smothering him.

Oh no. She forgot about Ben, what if he came over to look for her tonight and she wasn’t home. Aimi grabbed her phone, she went to text Ben biting her lower lip. She had to come up with some sort of lie to keep him away, just for tonight.

**I’m going out with my co-worker for dinner.**

She put her phone to her forehead and sighed. Now she was lying to go see another man. Her phone vibrated, and she lifted her head.

**Nothing to worry about Aimi. I’ll study with my mates tonight.**

She nodded and smiled at her phone. At least Ben was going something productive, hopefully.

 

The night came so quickly, it left Aimi shaking. She got to Thomas’ home at seven-fifty, she didn’t want to be too early, but she didn’t want to late.

“Good evening, Miss Roth,”

“He-Hello,” She replied meekly. He stepped away to open the door for her. Aimi stepped inside, her eyes widen, and her mouth hung open at the décor of his home. It was beautiful, the dark wood and stunning antique furniture. “Wow,” She whispered.

“Dinner is ready,” Thomas said taking her coat off her shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. He smiled at her knee-length black dress with a silk bow wrapped around her, her breast held up high by the dress. Her long dark hair was raised up in a neat bun.

Thomas guided her to the kitchen, the aroma of wine and delicious food filled her nostrils. “Do you cook much?”

“I do, it’s become a habit rather than a hobby,”

Aimi went to the island in the middle of the kitchen, she admired the large lasagna and steamed vegetables.  “Have a seat, and I will serve you,”

“Thank you,” She turned to the curved part of the kitchen where she found a round table with a candle. Thomas joined her, placing her large white plate in front of her. She watched him sit across from her, rolling his sleeves up his elbow.  Aimi shook her head and picked up a fork, Thomas watched her quietly eat her dinner with a low head.  He suddenly spoke when her mouth was full of food.

“Teach me something from your language,”

Aimi coughed and cleared her throat. “Teach you?”

“Yes, I would like to know a little something more about you,”

She nervously bit her lower lip; their eyes were locked in a long stare before she got the courage to speak. “Okay, something easy,” She mumbled.

Aimi put her hand on her chest just above her breast. “'O ā mai 'oe? That means how are you. And you say. Manuia, fa'afetai,” Thomas titled his head to the side slightly and scrunched up his nose. Aimi had to purse her lips to keep from smiling at him.

“Man-Man-oo,” Aimi laughed loudly at his adorable attempt to repeat her. “Manuia, fa'afetai,” She repeated.

“Manuia….fa'afetai,”

“That’s good!” She praised with a bright smile.

“What kind of man is your fiancé?” Aimi looked up from her glass at his blunt question. She swallowed the rest of her wine before answering him.

“Ben, Benjamin is smart, ambitious and funny,” she said. Aimi wasn’t a fool she knew what he wanted her to say. He was becoming an immature teenager, drinking all night with his group of friends, neglecting his studies on occasion and neglecting her.

“I see,” He said softly observing her. “What is your major, Aimi?”

Was this a date or something?

“Um…I want to become a curator,” She paused before speaking. “I know it’s boring but--,”

“No, that’s really interesting,”

“Really? Do you really think so?”

“One should always worry about their future, I’m glad you are one of those people, Aimi,”

She couldn’t figure him out. He educated her on pleasure for women, showed her he was proud of her career path.  Proud of her. Deep down she wanted to know why. Then again every time a question arises he somehow distracted her thoughts.

“Do you like toys Aimi?”

“Toy? Oh, you mean…No I don’t particularly like them,”

“So why the magazines?”

Aimi played with her lasagna and bit her cheek. “My boyfriend said…,” She cleared her throat while squirming in her chair. This was so embarrassing, to finally tell someone about her sex life with her boyfriend of TWO years.

“Ben. Benjamin doesn’t like….He never….,” She exhaled. “He’s just not…,”

“He’s not skilled in bed?”

Aimi twitched before meeting his eyes. “No. I’m afraid not, he never really tries to give **me** release at all. And he just uses it as a stress reliever for **himself** rather,”

“He’s selfish in bed, I understand,” Thomas stood up, and she watched him cautiously. He went to the kitchen island, poured wine into two glasses before walking back to her. “Today, we start to learn about each other, both body and mind,”

Aimi eyed the glass in his hands, her finger slowly reaching up to touch it. He watched her before he took a long sip from his glass, Aimi slowly puts the glass to her lips. He wanted to know about her inside and out she had a list of questions, but the moment his hand slid behind her neck and squeezed gently, she knew they would never leave her lips.

 

 

Thomas brought her to another room in the house, his bedroom, is was huge especially his bed. In which she deduced where they would be spending most of their time together. Thomas sat on a large couch placed in front of the small fireplace. He was seated in the center of the sofa with his legs spread apart. His bulge was already forming in his pants. She stepped in front of him, raising her dress around her waist. Aimi pulled her white thong down her legs. Thomas licked his lips as he watched her from his seat, her embarrassed expression made him smirk. He sat back, unzipping his pants. Aimi darted her eyes to the side, Thomas made a disapproving growl. “Look at me, Aimi,” She turned back to him, watching as he reached underneath his pants, pulling out his hard cock. Her lower half began to moisten with just the sight of him. It had only been a day since their last encounter, and the effect he had on her was petrifying.

“Take off your dress,” He ordered with a deep tone. Aimi pulled on the silky black bow behind her, her dress began to loosen, and she slipped it off her body. She pulled off her bra next, letting it fall to the floor with her other clothes. Her arm slid under her breast, grasping her forearm with her head down. He loved the sight of her, she was beautiful, her long black hair spilling over her shoulder.

“Stand up straight, Aimi. You're beautiful,”

She looked up, he was unbuttoning his shirt.

“Come here,”

Aimi slowly stepped to the couch. She straddled him, looking down as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head tilted back at the feeling of his mouth on her nipple. He was at it again, flicking her nipple with that damn tongue of his, she hissed through clench teeth.

She couldn’t take it, they were sensitive. Too sensitive. The more attention Thomas gave her breast, the more she felt that hot coiling in her belly. Aimi dug her nails into his shoulders, but he didn’t stop.

“I-I don’t want to come from just my nipples…I need it, I need something inside me,” Thomas pulled away from her chest, his blue eyes darting up from behind his eyelids. 

“So, beg,”

Her lips parted, and her brows raised. She didn’t know how to beg, that’s something she never had to do before. “I-I don—Ooh!” Tom gave he nipple a long slow lick before switching to sucking and nibbling. Aimi felt the cold air hitting between her legs, the slickness coating her thighs and his pants. One of his hands slid between her legs, with ease he slipped two fingers between her folds. Aimi moaned as his fingers began to work in and out of her. A squeak left her when he curved his fingers hitting that spot that made her a mess last time.

“This is your sweet spot, Aimi,” She cried out. “Do you feel that when I hit it just right,” Aimi fell onto his shoulder, his head resting deep in his neck. His unoccupied hand cupped her breast, kneading and playing with her rigid nipples. Thomas chuckled when she began to mumble softly, a small chant that he couldn’t make out. “What is it, Aimi?”

“Please, please I want it, I want you inside me, I’ll do anything you want, please!” She begged loudly as she sat up, her eyes glistening with tears.  When he noticed, his fingers were withdrawn in an instant.

Aimi found herself being pushed onto her feet, with a firm hand on her wrist. Thomas nearly dragged her across the room and flung her onto the bed. Aimi watched him take firm hold of her hips, she thought he was about to take her, but he only flipped her onto her stomach. He dug in a draw for what she assumed was a condom. Thomas climbed onto the bed, hovering over her.

“What are you doing?” She questioned, turning her head to look back at him. He understood almost instantly her confusion.

“Relax, Aimi,” Thomas kissed the back of her thigh, then her lower back and finally her shoulder. She felt him pressing against her entrance. His length pressed into her gently before he thrust into her completely. Aimi clawed at his bed sheets, he laughed against her ear, his breathing picking up. “I take it you’ve never been in this position,”

“No…No….,” She muttered between thrust. “Benja—Ah! Ben only like me on my ba-Ah! My back,” Aimi stammered, Thomas raised her hips off the bed and thrust into her wildly. “AH! That’s too hard! You’ll tear me!”

“I would never,” He moaned. “I told you I would take care of you, did I not?” His thrust was fast, hard and he felt amazing inside her slick walls.

“You did!” She moaned loudly. “You did!”

“Good, just relax and let me make you come,” Thomas held himself up on his arms, ramming into her. Aimi cried loudly as she felt her walls begin to tighten and her stomach forming that heat again.

 

She tried to crawl away, desperately trying to keep the pleasure from making her go numb. It felt so good she couldn’t even speak. Thomas held her hips firmly, keeping her in place. “I’m coming! I’m coming!” She managed to shout.

“Come Aimi,”

Aimi threw her head back and let herself go. Her body began to spasm from her powerful orgasm. Thomas followed close behind her, he fell onto her back, slowly breathing. He pulled out of her heat with a disappointed grunt. Aimi rolled over and wrapped her arms around his neck. He lowered his head to meet her lips, kissing her.

“Good girl, Aimi, you did good,”

“I did?” She giggled. “I didn’t do anything,”

“Your learning,” He specified kissing her forehead.  “You will learn so much more, day by day,”

“I want to learn more, Thomas,” She whispered sleepily.

“Rest, and I’ll call you a car home,”

“Okay,”

Two hours later, Thomas kissed Aimi goodbye and sent her home in a private car. Aimi leaned back against the soft seat of the vehicle, the driver played soothing jazz as he drove. The area between her legs burned with something with the mix of pain and pleasure. Her lower half was so sensitive and numb from their vigorous activities. She didn’t care, the new feeling was there, and she hoped it would stay until their next meeting. Aimi gripped the edge of her dress with a tight fist and prayed that it would be soon, very soon.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings!

Her co-workers began to leave in groups as the workday ended. Aimi nearly jumped when Boni rubbed her shoulder. “It’s time to go Aimi,”

“I-I know I have something to work on and I’ll be right behind you,” She lied, flipping her pen between her fingers nervously. “Oh okay. Take care on your way home,”

“I will, thank you, Boni,” Aimi smiled as her friend walked to the elevators to make her way home. With a deep breath, she slid from her desk and walked down the hall.

Aimi knocked on the door and waiting for him to answer. There was silence that ate away at her, making her fidgety. Did he not want to see her right now? Maybe he was already bored. Aimi lowered her head, and then he spoke.

“Come in,”

Her heart rate increased with excitement, a smile almost forming on her face. Aimi eyes darted around the hall before walking inside, closing and locking the door behind her. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” She answered softly.

“Have you eaten?”

“Yes. Except for dinner,”

“Alright,” He got up from his desk, he reached for the tie around his neck. He loosened it while he walked toward her and dropped it on the armrest of his new leather couch. It was delivered this morning, and there was an inkling feeling deep within her that this new couch was meant for her. Aimi reached for her skirt, attempting to pull it down her waist. Thomas cuffed her wrist with his long fingers, forcing her hands to her sides, then his hands slide up to cup her cheeks to pull her into a slow kiss. “Just relax,”

Aimi could only nod her response. He pulled her onto the cool, black leather couch. She laid down, her legs spread for him. Thomas crawled over her, he began with soft kisses around her neck and ear, his strong hands massaging her breast. She moaned, her head falling back onto the couch. Tom started to reach under her skirt and pull down her panties. The anticipation was building and becoming too much for her. She was ready to feel him, be filled by him.

While deep in thought as he gave her neck sensual attention. She hadn’t realized he was already free from his pants. Aimi blinked, trying to come back to her senses. She pulled her skirt up, giving him more access to her lower region. He slid his hand into his pants pocket to pull something out. She bit her lip while she watched him tear open the small package. He hooked his fingers around her blue panties, ones he ordered her to wear. He pulled them down her thighs as his blue eyes burned into hers. Thomas positioned himself at her entrance, she could feel her own wetness spilling from her. He did so little to make her weak for him. Aimi slid her hands up his hard chest, exploring him through his soft shirt. Her fingers suddenly dug into his muscles.

He pushed all the way in her heat, and her breathing hitched in her throat, her eyes rolled back, and her spine arched. Thomas scrunched up his face just as he cupped her chin, she slowly came down from her high. Breathing heavy and lips slightly parted.

“Aimi!” She jumped from his loud, stern voice. Yanking her from her ecstasy. His voice was mixed with anger. She’d never seen nor heard him get angry before, not even at work. “Did you just come?”

“I-I didn’t mean to…It just…Came on it’s own, I’m sor-sorry,” She replied, stumbling over her words. Her breathing picking up more. Why was she afraid?

He pulled out of her, causing her to cry out from the loss. “What are you doing?”

“Get up,” He ordered.

Aimi stood up from the couch. Thomas readjusted himself, and she was saddened when he stuffed himself back into his pants. Then she began wondering what was about to happen. Was he done with her now? Why was he so angry? Thomas went into his office closet, she heard him open something and slam it shut. He walked back out with a small black box tucked under his arm. Aimi felt chills rush down her spine when his harsh gaze fell on her. He dropped the box on the thick coffee table and opened it. Aimi’s eyes widen as she looked at the object, her mind speedily putting the pieces together.

It was a strange black object that was curved at the top. On top of it was a blue egg attachment. Thomas put the black box on the floor while the object sat on the table.

“What is that?”

“A sybian,” Thomas replied, he crept behind her and rubbed her shoulders. “I know you aren’t a fan of toy’s, but this is a punishment,”

“Punishment? Wh-Why? All I did—,”

“You never asked me if you could come,”

“I didn’t mean to,”

“Yes, I figured so we’re going to learn some self-control,”

This was something she noticed, every day that passed he was changing the rules. Or maybe there were always rules, and she didn’t realize it. “In the beginning, I was laid-back with you, but it’s been a while now, and I think it’s time we go over some more rules, yes?”

Thomas reached around her and began to unbutton her blouse, followed by her skirt. He guided her toward the long coffee table. “Climb on it,” She turned to him her eyes widening. “You must certainly be joking,”

“Do I look like I am?”

“But Thomas-,”

“Now, Aimi. I won’t ask again,”

She swallowed, his blue eyes narrowed dangerously. She turned to the table, slowly getting on all fours. Thomas cupped her bottom and squeezed. A gasp slipped through her lips, his fingertips slid along her lower lips with a hum. “Your already so wet Aimi. Do you like it when a man takes control like this?”

She pursed her lips and dipped her head as the tip of his finger slid into her.

 _No, not a man. Just you._ Aimi wanted to say, but she only managed a whimper, she needed more than just the tip of his finger, her hips shook. Thomas smirked and withdrew his finger. Aimi groaned under her breathe. Thomas walked toward the sybian and slid it toward her.

“Sit on it,”

Aimi’s breathing began to pick up again, and she crawled toward it, she positioned herself over the blue egg, now that she got a closer look, it was big and had small buds around it. Aimi gave Thomas another unsure look, but he only nodded. She slid down onto the egg and hissed between her teeth, it stretched her, but it didn’t hurt. It just felt weird inside her.

“The objective is self-control Aimi. Do you understand?” Thomas said in a firm whisper. She nodded, not realizing her situation. Thomas pulled a small remote from the black box on the floor beside him. With a click of a button, she flinched and tried to get up.

“Sit down Aimi,”

She panted and met his eyes. “I don’t like this, it feels strange and I-,”

Thomas shushed her and pressed the button again. Aimi whined and gripped the edge of the coffee table.  The egg and the sybian were vibrating against her lower half the egg vibrating around her insides while the sybian was vibrating against her clit, and she could feel her entire body bursting with a new feeling. It was hot, causing her toes to curl. Thomas pushed the button again to increase the vibration, and she gasped.

“Don’t forget the point of this Aimi,”

“Thomas! I don’t think I can—It feels so weird,” She could feel her clit being tortured below her. Aimi attempted to raise herself to relieve some of the pressure building and threatening to burst. Thomas made a scolding noise before he turned to grab the tie on the arm of the couch. He skillfully put her wrist together behind her to tie it around her wrist, and she wailed loudly. Her heart skipped a beat when he began to unbuckle his belt. She nervously watched him tie her ankles together, crossing one over the other. To make matters worse, he pressed that button again. Aimi’s teeth clenched together, and she nearly screamed.

“Thomas! I can’t! I’ll come! Slow it down, please, please,” She cried.

“Just focus Aimi, I know you can do it,” Thomas kissed her shoulder then slid his tongue up the side of her neck. There was a soft melody playing, and she turned to him with tears in her eyes. Thomas pulled his phone from his pocket.

“I’ll be back, be a good girl,” Thomas said with a sly smirk. He stepped away and walked to the door leaving her inside.

Was he really leaving her on this while he took a phone call?! Aimi muffled her cries and attempted to pull the huge egg out of her for some relief, but her thighs and knees were beginning to hurt. She could barely move. Aimi leaned over and cried out. What had she gotten into? This was intense even for her. Aimi tried desperately to delay her impending orgasm and remove the egg.

When she accidentally dropped all the way onto the toy, her clit was feeling the full force of the toy.“Ah! God! Yes!” She gasped and dropped her jaw. Was that her? Did she just moan that loud…from a toy no less? As her orgasm began to show it’s head she inhaled. Not only at the fact she was about to come but she was enjoying this, this felt incredibly good, her insides were slick. Aimi’s eyes closed as she fell onto the table; her orgasm was right….

 The door clicked shut, and her eyes snapped open. Thomas appeared in front of her shoving his phone back into his pocket.

“Sit up, Aimi,”

She whined.

“Can I—I get up now! Can I!? Please! I’m coming!”

“Not yet, hold it,”

“I can’t!!”

“Aimi,” He threatened.

“B-But I don’t want a toy…,” She clenched her teeth. No, a toy could make her come, but it wouldn’t genuinely sate her, and she knew that.

“What do you want?”

“I want you!”

“Good girls must obey the rules,”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Thomas. Do you forgive me!?”

Thomas brought her head up and kissed her lips gently. She was so cute. He chuckled against her lips while she wept, tears emerging from her eyes.

“Can I come now?! Please give me permission!”

“I understand you’ve done well. Come,”

After what seemed like hours of holding it, she let go. She was sobbing and hiccupping as she let herself come on the sybian.

Thomas took off her bindings and kissed her neck. “Good girl,”

Thomas helped her dress seeing as her limbs were jelly. He gave her a large bottle of water, she downed it within minutes. They sat on the couch, cuddled together. He was so warm against her, comforting.

“Stay hydrated at all times while we’re together,”

“Yes, Sir,” She whispered. Her eyes darted toward the large clock on his wall beside his bathroom door. “It’s almost eight, I-I have to go,” Aimi forced herself off the couch, tired and weak but she fought through it. Thomas stood up, quickly grabbing her arm.

“Calm down Aimi. What’s wrong?” He asked with a concerned expression.

“I have a date with Ben at ten thirty at a new restaurant. He promised to take me so--,” Thomas suddenly smiled and let go of her arm. “Okay, let me know when you get home,” He said softly. She nodded and turned around while adjusting her clothes.

Before walking out of the room, she spun and turned to him. “Thank you,” Aimi turned back to the door and shrugged to herself. Why she was thanking him, she didn’t know, but she didn’t have time to ponder on that.

 

After getting home, Aimi texted Thomas and had a quick shower then changed her clothes. Slipping on a simple knee-length red dress. Surprisingly she managed to get dressed up before Ben arrived. Her nether region was still sensitive and achy, but she ignored it. Her phone rang on her nightstand. Aimi hurried from her full-length mirror and took it off the charger.

“Hi, sweetie! I’ll be down in a minute, I’m just finishing my hair,”

“No, wait. Aimi, I’m still at home,”

“What? Ben our reservation is at ten,” Aimi looked up at the clock and frowned. It was already nine-thirty.

“I know Aimi I just called to cancel,” He sighed.

“Ben you promised we would go to this new restaurant,” Aimi whined dropping to the foot of her bed.

“I know Aimi, I’m just tired and stressed,”

Aimi exhaled and looked at the clock again with a disappointed expression, he sounded like he was still in bed. She kicked off her red heels with a pout.

“Okay, Ben,”

“I’m sorry, seriously Aimi,”

“I know Ben,” She bit her lower lip. Honestly, she felt terrible for him, but she had her hopes up all week.

“I’ll make it up to you, see you later, bye,”

Before she could speak he hung up, Aimi groaned loudly and tossed her phone behind her on the bed.  As selfish as it sounded she wanted Ben to take her out for at least one night. They hadn’t been on a date in ages.She hated not spending time with Ben especially after all the time she’s been spending with Tom. The guilt was beginning to set in, and it made her feel terrible, lying to him. Aimi reached down for her heels and slipped them back on her feet.

 

Aimi knocked on the door of Ben’s flat with a big smile on her face. After waiting for a few minutes there was still no answer, she pulled her key from her purse with her free hand and popped open the door. What she walked into was not what she expected. Benjamin’s luxurious flat, or what she recalled of it made her cringe when she stepped inside. The smell of old food and alcohol filled her nose.

“Ben?” She called out. Aimi clutched the box of pizza to her chest as she walked to the kitchen. The counter was covered in empty beer bottles and dirty dishes. She placed the box on the countertop and looked at her feet. Aimi walked into the living room, flipping on the light. There Ben laid across the couch with a half-eaten sandwich on his burly bare chest. The furniture was all pushed away from the walls and a few chairs were upside down, his beautiful Persian rug hung over his massive fish tank in the corner.

“Benjamin Albert Brown!!”

Ben jerked up, snapping his brown eyes open, looking around for the source of the scream. He turned around to Aimi, the sandwich falling to the floor with a splat.

“Aimi…I know…I was going to clean up and--,”

“Ben! What happened in here, it smells like something died!”  Aimi shouted cupping her nose. “Aimi relax just relax, I’m going to clean up, I promise,” He got up and walked toward her. She flinched back from the stench of him. His breathed smelled like alcohol and beef, while his body smelled like sweat and dirty underwear.

“Ben, oh my god! Go just go take a bath, I’ll clean up in here,”

“Yup! Yup! Just don’t be mad when I come out,” He shouted, hurrying down the hall. Aimi huffed loudly and cupped her nose again.

 

While Ben showered, Aimi cleaned the living room. Throwing away cups and beer cans, she even found a pair of male underwear she was confident that wasn’t Ben’s. With a noise of disgust, Aim began to pick up the papers and flipped through them, her eyes narrowed. Ben walked into the room in a new pair of pajama bottoms, his face clean, he noticed what she was looking through. Ben marched over and snatched the papers from her hands.

“Why are you going through my belongings?”

“When were you going to tell me, your grades were declining?” She asked sternly with her fist balled up at her sides. Ben turned away to place the papers on the cluttered coffee table. “It’s nothing to worry about Aimi,”

“Nothing to worry about?!”

“Aimi!” He shouted. “Don’t start with me! This is nothing to get wound up about!” He chuckled and raised his hands in the air. “This isn’t important!”

Her mouth dropped open slightly, and she grimaced. “But you’ve managed to have parties! And find time for friends to come over! Was all of that _important_!?”

“Aimi, come on, that was just a bit of fun,” Ben brushed past her to get to the kitchen.

“Ben, really?! When are you going to grow up? We’ve pushed the wedding back not once but three times because you said you wanted to finish school first,” Aimi stomped to the door and snatched her purse and coat off the floor by the kitchen. His coat-rack was occupied as a make-shift scarecrow from his plaid shirt and pants, something she noticed when she walked inside.

“Aimi, calm down,”

She ignored him and marched to the door. “When you figure out what you want to do, call me! Enjoy your pizza,”

Ben exhaled loudly, turning to punch his hard kitchen wall.

Aimi leaned up against the wall of the elevator. She closed her eyes and slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her mind was in shambles, and she had only herself to blame.

_‘What am I doing?’_

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

After driving home that night after work. Aimi had to admit she was disappointed. For two straight days, Thomas had meetings. Adding on to that she hadn’t heard from Ben in two days. She opened her front door and stepped inside, she took her shoes off and hung up her coat on the rack. Aimi turned into the kitchen to flip on some lights and screamed. Ben popped up from the darkness with some balloons in his hand.

“Surprise,” He sang with a laugh.

“Hi…H-hey, what are you doing here?” She stammered, putting her hand on her chest trying to calm her heartbeat.

“God, you gave me a fright. What are you doing?” Aimi asked eyeing the balloons and the multi-colored flowers in a huge vase on the counter. “I came to apologize,” He said stepping toward her, he handed her the balloons, and she smiled at the cute pink heart. Aimi took the balloon from his hands.

“I didn’t mean to upset you, but with the pressure, I’m under it’s just hard on me right now,”

“I get that Ben, but you can’t just go around neglecting me, us, just because your upset. That’s not fair, you made a promise to me for our wedding,”

“I know. I know no more postponing,”

Ben took hold of her arms and massaged them gently. “I promise to do better, I’ve finished all my assignments and emailed my professors. I’ll get back at it,”

“Good boy,” she joked. He chortled and leaned over to kiss her cheek which quickly led kisses down her neck. “Does the good boy get a treat?”

“Maybe…,” Aimi replied as he kissed her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Aimi let go of the balloons so she could pull his tucked shirt from his jeans. Ben gently cupped her breast, and she moaned softly. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, and she slid it off her arms. He unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor along with her shirt. Ben moved her to the wall, pushing her against it. His lips found her nipples, and he took them into her mouth. Aimi raised her shoulder with each flick of his tongue, he suddenly sucked, and she moaned, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. Ben pulled her skirt up around her waist. “God…You are so sexy,” She smiled at him. Ben reached for his pants with haste, unzipping them and shoving them down to the middle of his thighs. He turned Aimi around, gripping her waist and bending her over.

He moved her panties aside before plunging into her without warning. Aimi moaned as he began to immediately piston his hips.

“Aimi,” He whispered under his breath. Aimi pressed harder against the wall trying to ground herself. Having sex without a condom felt strange to her. They had done it before after succumbing to their urges after a night out. And afterward, they had a pregnancy scare since then they were more careful.

Ben groaned loudly, and she knew he was about to come soon. He hissed through clenched teeth. Aimi felt him increase his speed just before he slowed down.

He thrust into her again and sighed loudly as he pulled out of her coating her behind with his warmth. Ben pressed his head against her spine and smiled against her skin. Aimi froze at the realization she didn’t bother with the need to come; the urge was gone, and she knew the reason for it. Thomas. Had he really made her urges subside with just so little meetings.

“Jesus Aimi,” He sighed and pushed himself back into his pants. She turned to him with a small smile. “I want to take a shower…Do you want to take a shower?” Ben froze, and a huge grin appeared on his face.

“Fuck yes,” He said with a breathy moan.

 

Aimi hummed softly to herself as she typed away on her computer. She woke up bright and early the next morning after an amazing night. Ben had made her his soupy eggs and burnt toast as usual. She forced some of it down and left to grab a muffin from the café down the street from work.

“You seem like you’re in a good mood today,” Boni laughed. Aimi turned to her, and she nodded. “I slept pretty well last night,”

Aimi went into the staff kitchen to pour herself something to drink. She opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice with her name on it. When she stood back up, she cried out, nearly dropping the carton to the floor.

Thomas smiled and pursed his lips.

“What is it with everyone trying to send me into cardiac arrest?”

“I intended to not scare you, but it would seem I failed miserably,”

“So, it would seem,” She replied with a whisper. Thomas suddenly closed the distance between them, Aimi clutched the carton against her chest. His nose was suddenly just inches from hers.

Aimi jumped in surprise as Thomas slid his big hands around her hips and towards her bottom and squeezed. She gasped, but her eyes never left his. He massaged her rear with a gentle yet rough hand. It quickly sent warmth between her legs. His lips slide gently over her cheek until they stopped at her ear.

“Miss Roth, I need to see you in my office,” Thomas spoke. Aimi shuddered with a small nod. His warm hand disappeared, she eyed him as she walked out of the staff kitchen without another word. Aimi could feel her legs shaking from the anticipation. This man could do so much to her in thirty seconds.

 

Thomas held the phone to his ear as Aimi stepped inside his office. He was talking to someone rather sternly. Thomas looked up at her and turned back to the computer on his desk. He motioned her to come to him. She did, slowly.

“Yeah, we can do that,” He replied to his phone. Aimi walked around his desk, standing beside him with a curious gaze.

Thomas turned in his big chair and slid his hand underneath her skirt and between her legs. He grabbed her soft thighs and massaged them tenderly. Thomas looked up at her, holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. She closed her eyes and hissed through her teeth. Two days without him felt like a long time, every time he touched her, it set her skin aflame. Thomas ended his call, putting his phone on his desk. “I want you at my house tonight, eight pm,”

“To-tonight?”

She didn’t have a plan but to make her come to him without notice was nerve wrecking.

“Yes,”

“That’s a little short---oh my--,” His head was under her skirt, and she could feel is tongue rubbing against her panties. Her clothed clit was throbbing, and her head grew fuzzy. He was an utter tease! She could feel his hot tongue through the fabric, but she wanted more. To feel his tongue against her skin. She held herself steady with his shoulders and pressed against him. Then the heat was gone.

“Wha-what? What are you doing?” She asked with a whine. Thomas chuckled and sat back in his chair. “If you want more, you better be at my front door. Do you understand?”

“Yes,”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes Sir,”

Thomas quickly dismissed her, and Aimi hurried out of the office and into the staff bathroom. She grabbed a paper towel to cool her down.  Everything felt hot, she was sweating bullets.

“You okay?”

Aimi gasped and spun to face Boni. “What? Yeah, just sweaty today…,”

Boni raised her eyebrow and nodded. “Yeah, Sure,”

“You’ve been acting so weird lately….,” Her eyes lit up. “Are you pregnant?!”

“What-Oh no, no!” Aimi said bursting into laughter. Boni glared at her in disappointment while sighing with a huff. “Trust me, if I were every expecting you would be the first person I tell,”

“Good, that’s how I want it,”

They left the bathroom together. As they were leaving Aimi spotted Thomas walking past them with a couple of other men talking about something. She glanced at him, and he caught her gaze. Behind those calm blue eyes was a man she had yet to understand. There was no sense in thinking about it, she was going to drive herself mad. Thomas disappeared around a corner, and she felt her heart beating in her ears. If he was a flame, she was the moth. And that terrified her.

 

Aimi knocked on the door of Thomas’ home at eight sharp. She adjusted her tight red dress and ran her fingers through her long hair. He didn’t keep her waiting another second, the door opened. There he was, in a deep blue suit that he looked amazing in. “Come in,”

Aimi walked inside, she would never get tired of walking into his house. It was always beautiful and clean.

“Come with me, dinner is waiting,” Thomas placed his hand on her spine and guided her down the hall. It took all her energy to force back the whine trying to erupt from her. His touch alone set electricity through her.

 

“Where does your grandmother live?” Aimi looked at him from her plate. Thomas gazed into her eyes from across the table. The question was sudden, she didn’t expect him to suddenly ask about her personal life.

“She’s um…She’s in a retirement home….,”

“She doesn’t have her own home?”

“No…Well, she did but one summer she fell and hurt her hip. So, I invited her to live with me,” Aimi exhaled softly. Thinking back about that years was stressful. “You don’t sound happy about it,” Thomas said, she must have made a face, or he probably wouldn’t have been so dead on.

 “It’s not like that, I love my Grandma, but Grandma and Ben aren’t exactly best friends,”

“They fought?”

“Every day. When Ben came over to visit. They fought. Or if we went on a trip to the store they fought, it got so bad my grandmother demanded I let her live on her own. So, I found an amazing place for her not too far from my home, and I visit every Sunday,”

“What did she and Benjamin fight about?”

“Me,” Aimi mumbled as she pushed her salad around her plate. “She hates Ben, always has. She believes Ben is not the one for me and she’s attempted several times to break us up. Ben one day had enough, and now they won’t even mention each other,”

“I see. Forgive me for prying,”

“It’s okay. What made you so interested?”

“I was trying to find out more about you. Your likes and dislikes. No one at the company seems to know much about you either,”

“You asked about me?”

“I did. You don’t seem to trust others,”

“No…I don’t. I have bad experiences with people,”

Thomas titled his head, she could tell he wanted to know more, but she hated talking about her past. It still haunted her to this very day. Making her more aware of her surroundings and who she considers friends. She never labeled anyone she knew as friends. Even if she did, there was only one person who was close to her as a friend, Tina. Benjamin’s brother’s fiancée.

“Hopefully one day you will be open enough to tell me,”

 

“Me too,” Aimi took a sip of her red wine with a nod. She honestly wanted to tell her story but not now. She never wanted to remember that part of her history for a while.

 

She didn’t remember how they started dancing, it just happened. After dinner Thomas played music, Aimi made a playful request for ballroom music. Thomas played it with a sly smile, pulling her to her feet. He pressed his hand on her lower back as he guided her around the dining room. It was either the wine or him, but her mind was growing cloudy steadily.  Dancing so close to him was like a dream, his chest pressed against hers, she was wrapped in his strong arms. A blush began to appear on her cheeks rather quickly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. He could tell she was growing weak by the loosening of her hand in his. Aimi shook her head. “I’m just…a little light-headed,” Thomas stopped, he walked over to the speakers and lowered the volume. He strolled back over to Aimi, he towered over her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. “Would you prefer we move to the bedroom?”

Without realizing it, she nodded her head enthusiastically. A smirk grew on his lips, and he took her hand in his. She followed him to the bedroom where he pushed her up against the wall and began a heated make-out session between the two.  He cupped her breast, and she nearly yelped when he pinched her nipples through her dress. It didn’t hurt, but her breast were sensitive, she could already feel her entrance growing slick. He rolled her dress up until it was over her breast. Her breast were nearly spilling out of her red lace bra, she looked amazing. Thomas hooked a cup and pulled it down. She sucked in a sharp breath as his lips wrapped around her nipple. Aimi’s head fell back against the wall.

She gripped his shoulders and her eyes closed. Thomas pulled away, and she whined. He pulled the dress over her head, tossing it to the floor. Aimi was pulled across the room, Thomas threw her onto his bed. He continued his advance, yanking off her heels and unhooked her bra. He discarded her bra and shoes, he slid his hand up her abs and pushed down on her chest. Aimi pressed into his soft bed, softly moaning from his touch. He began kissing down her stomach, she knew what he was doing. Thomas peeled off her panties and seated himself between her legs.

Aimi opened her legs and watched his head drop. His eyes never left hers as his tongue gave a long lick to her heat.

Her eyes nearly rolled back, and she reached down to run her hands through his soft hair. “It feels amazing,” She moaned and reached for the pillow under her head with her free hand. He chuckled at her and sucked her bud, long and slow. Aimi gave a shuddering breath.

“Oh…,” She whimpered as she licked her dry lips, the pleasure was shooting through her limbs as his lips and tongue went to work on her entrance.  His lips wrapped around her clit and his tongue flickered over her bud. Her back arched off the bed, Aimi’s eyes rolled back. He pulled away, trailing kisses up her stomach until he got to her neck. Thomas pushed two fingers into her slick opening. He slid his middle and ring fingers inside her, and she moaned. With his mouth still working on her neck, he rammed his fingers into her. She clenched her teeth together as he hit the roof of her walls.

“Oh! I-I!” Thomas felt her walls clamp down on his fingers and he growled. “Don’t you dare come without permission Aimi,”

“I can’t! I can’t do it! Please!” She cried while clawing the pillow under her head. “I need to come! I can’t hold it!”

“Wait,” He demanded with an icy tone. His fingers increased in speed, and she cried out, the feeling was overwhelming, she could feel herself hanging on by a measly thread. “Please! Please let me come! Please!”

“Wait,” He moaned. The way she begged, that soft voice and whimpering. He adored the sound of her voice dipping in such ecstasy. She was on the verge of tears. Aimi’s body stiffens while still her arch.

“Come,”

She let go and convulsed as her orgasm ripped through her. Thomas watched her with a devious smile. “Good girl,” He reached into his nightstand for a condom.

While she was trying to catch her breath, she didn’t notice Thomas crawling over her, shedding his clothes in seconds. He met her half-lidded gaze while getting into position. He gripped his rigid length.

“I want you to open yourself for me, show me how bad you want it,”

Aimi reached under her legs and pulled them apart, spreading herself for him. He watched the evidence of her orgasm spilling out of her.

“I want it…Please,” Aimi whined from the anticipation.

Thomas pushed himself inside her, he kept going until he was deep inside. She shook and slowly dropped her hands. Her body relaxing from the pleasure shooting through her.

“No,” Thomas moaned against her ear. “Lift your legs, hold them until I tell you to drop them,”

“Yes..,” She replied and returned to her position. Thomas snapped his hips forward, and she nearly dropped her legs again from the shock.

“Yes. What?”

“Ye-Yes, Sir,” She stammered. He let out a dark chuckle, and she pursed her lips. He began with a slow thrust, it was instantly maddening. He knew how she liked it and how badly she wanted him.

“Please!” Aimi hummed. “Please!”

“What do you want?”

She whimpered and clawed at the underside of her thighs. Why did she have to say embarrassing things like this? It was too much.

“I won’t know unless you tell me, speak your mind Aimi,” He spoke between thrust. Aimi sighed in pleasure, he felt so good. Although he felt good, she wanted to feel that stomach-twisting pleasure, and at this angle, he was going to send her into bliss.

“Can you- Ah!....Please, I want it harder, please,”

Thomas smiled, and he pulled out of her nearly all the way, then he slammed back inside. Aimi clenched her teeth together. He quickly began his pounding thrust that sent her into body trembling pleasure. Her moans were a pitch away from earth-shattering screams. Their skin slammed together loudly, and she loved every second of it.

“Ah! Thom-Thomas! Yes, yes, yes!”

“Tell me, speak to me…How do you like it?” He moaned, her vision was fuzzy, but even she could see his pleasure ridden face. His brows close together and his mouth hanging open with soft moans leaving him.

“I-I love the way you fuck me! Don’t stop!”

“Good girl. Come whenever you're ready, but I want you to look at me,”

She nodded and threw her head back.  Her walls clenched around him as her second orgasm took over. Despite her body going numb, she managed to keep eye contact with him.

“That’s such a good girl,”

Thomas continued his powerful thrusts until he reached his own peak. Aimi finally let her legs drop onto the bed, she let out an exhausted sigh and turned onto her side. She panted while she slowly began to fall asleep. Thomas removed the condom from his lower half and threw it into the waste bin beside the bed.

“I’m tired,” Aimi whispered, obviously drowsed. Thomas smiled, gently kissed her head and ran his fingers up and down her back. “Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up,”

She nodded and closed her eyes. His arms wrapped around her and she felt his warmth, the kind of warmth that can never be compared. She felt so safe in his bed, his arms.

She is the moth, and he is the flame. And that terrified her.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Just wanted to give you guys something.

Another week flew by, and Aimi continued her relationship with Thomas. Ben was out of town with his closest friends, they wanted to have a men’s only retreat for the weekend. No girlfriends allowed. Aimi, of course, had other things to do to preoccupy her time, if she wasn’t working she was at home…Or at Thomas’.

 

“It’s all about self-control. Just because I touch you doesn’t mean we are about to have sex, control yourself,”

Her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as he drank the last drops of his champagne from his glass. This all started because she assumed he was about to have his way with her in the living room. While they were dancing his hand slid a little low and—okay maybe she read too much into it.

“Perhaps I’m just resting my hand on your back to keep you secure, not to initiate sex,”

The rain slammed against the windows outside.

“Ye-yes Sir,”

Thomas stood at the foot of the bed, making his way to the side. “I am about to touch you now, and we will have sex, so in this case….yeah,”

She blushed as he spoke. Her heart was already racing, but she needed to keep calm.

“Just relax,” Thomas whispered. Aimi’s breathing slowed, her eyes wandered up and down his tall body. He stood over her in only long blue pajama bottoms, his muscles glowed in the dim lighting of his bedroom.

He climbed onto the bed, sitting on the edge of it. His blue eyes found Aimi’s lips and began to trail down her every curve. Her perky breast were held up beautifully in her royal blue lace baby doll nightie that matched his bottoms. A gift he gave her when she came over. He slid his pointer finger into her right breast cup, pulling the silky fabric down to allow her breast to spring free. Her breathing picked up again, and he noticed. His eyes rushing to meet hers.

“Relax…Aimi,”

“Yes Sir,” She replied in barely a whisper.

“Remember this exercise is about self-control,”

“I know but my n-,”

“I am aware of your sensitivity, that is the point I’m trying to make,” His hand slid down her flat stomach and under the nightie to the matching panties. “No matter how sensitive you are, it’s all about self-control,”

He was going to repeat that word until she couldn’t stand it anymore.

His first two fingers pressed against her clit, she stiffens, letting out a loud gasp. Thomas watched her expression as his slid his middle finger into her panties and pushed the tip past her folds. He frowned a bit and lifted his hand, eyeing the moisture on his finger.

“You're already soaked,” He noted.

“Pl-Please don’t tease me,” She fisted the blanket, her knuckles turning white beside her. “I’m educating you, Aimi. Do you recall the incident where you came without permission?”

She nodded, her face red with embarrassment.

“We’re trying not to repeat that incident and at the same time control your urges,” Thomas said with a tone that made her shiver. His fingertips slid up and down her exposed thigh, she swallowed and closed her eyes, but that made it worse. Her lower half was on fire and wet due to this man. And a side of her believed he knew that he was doing this to make fun of her.

“Hands above your head,” He instructed. Aimi placed her arms on top of each other above her. She was open for him, vulnerable.

“Good girl,” Thomas whispered. He leaned over, he lowered his head as he licks his lips just before surrounding her nipple with his lips.

Aimi clenched her teeth and held her breath. Thomas pulled away slowly, pulling the nipple until it fell from his lips with a wet sound. 

“Good girl stay just like that,”

He repeated the action and earned a small moan. Each time she had to resist the urge to jolt or reach down and hold his head on her nipple. She was so sensitive her clit felt like it was bulging, the feeling of something slick dripped from below.

He did it again, but this time he lingered, sucking while flicking his tongue over her rigid nipple.

“Ah!” She cried out, Aimi squeezed her thighs together trying to relieve herself from some of the burden. Thomas pulled away and turned to her legs.

“No. Open them and keep them open, don’t make me say it again,” He returned to her teary eyes with a scowl.

“Ugh! This is pointless! Will you please just fuck me!?” She shouted through clenched teeth. Thomas pressed his lips tightly together, staring down at the panting girl below him. The sweat appearing on her temples, her chest rising and falling rapidly. “I-I can’t take this…,” She whimpered.

“This isn’t pointless, Aimi,” He replied. Aimi groaned she was sure she was about to come just from his gaze alone.

“Turn over,” He ordered. Aimi got on all fours, pressing her chest and head on the bed. Her spine was arched so beautifully.

He leaned over and pulled out a condom from his nightstand drawer. Aimi felt the bed sink as he climbed on it from behind her. The sound of the wrapper tearing was sending her mind in a frenzy. She needed him like forever ago. Thomas slid his bottoms down, his stiff cock, bulging and almost ready to burst. It shamed him a bit, the whole time he was coaching her self-control he almost lost it himself. He slipped the condom on, and his hands cupped her cheeks.

He simply licked his lips, she was so wet, her essence spilled from her. Thomas pressed his tip into her entrance. Aimi pursed her lips, he slipped deeper and deeper inside her. Thomas parted his lips and moaned. Her walls wrapped around him so tightly. If he weren’t careful, he would come soon.  

 

He rapidly began to thrust into her. Aimi cried out, burying her head into the bed to try and muffle her voice.

He always knew where her spot was, that soft spot that sends her into oblivion. It wasn’t long before she felt her release coming. She had been o the edge since he started touching her nipples. And now he was directly hitting her sweet spot.

Aimi felt her stomach fluttering, her limbs were starting to go numb as he slammed away at her.

“Ah! Shit!”

She attempted to crawl away, but he held her so perfectly still.  The pleasure filled her brain, causing her to see white and her eyes to roll back, she couldn’t take much more.

“Stop Aimi, this is what you wanted, take me,”

Aimi screamed into the bed, her skin was drenched in sweat. The room felt so hot and sticky like on a summer night with no air conditioner.

Thomas’ finger suddenly found it’s place on her clit. Her eyes widen as he pushed down on the bud and rolled it in circles. He loved the way she responded to his touch, her dripping wet cunt was sucking him in deeper, harder. Thomas lowered himself down, wrapping his arms around her waist, burying his head into her neck.

“Fuck, you take me so well. Your so tight,” Thomas whispered against Aimi’s neck. “My good girl,” The bed began to bang against the wall as he sped up another notch. Aimi gasped loudly, dropping her jaw with her face contorting in pleasure.

“OH! Ohfucking--! Yourdrivingmeinsaneyourdrivingmeinsane! Thomas! Please! Please!”

She was begging to come. There was no way she could hold it.

“Are you going to come for me?” He growled in her ear.

“Yeahyeahyeahyeah!”

“Come for me Aimi,”

A couple more thrust into her and she unraveled, screaming as she felt her entrance gushing and soaking him.

He wasn’t far behind with a soft grunt Thomas moaned loudly, his head rolling back. His big hands held her waist firmly, keeping himself buried inside her.

After what felt like forever of listening to each other’s breathing Thomas pulled out of her. He let go of her hips and allowed her to fall onto her stomach. Thomas kissed her spine, trailing up until he got to her shoulder.

“I feel better,” Aimi mumbled. Thomas chuckled, rubbing her back.

“Good,”

He got up and discarded the used condom into a bin.

“Aimi, would you like to go home night before the st-,” When he turned back to the bed he found her already sleeping softly. Thomas smiled, he climbed back on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. While staring down at her face, he found himself leaning over to give her a small kiss on her lips.

“Good night,”

 

Aimi moaned softly, she woke in the bed covered with the blanket. The warm body behind slept soundly, her head rest on his arm like a pillow. Aimi turned her head around and gazed at his sleeping face. He had a slight scowl, but he looked peaceful. The sound of the rain called her back to the window. The wind was howling outside. Beside her, the clock read Midnight.

With a grunt, Thomas adjusted himself in the bed. His arm left as her pillow and reappeared as both of his limbs wrapped around her.

Thomas slept with his arms around her middle. It was a great feeling, he was so warm, and she felt so safe. She was so close to him it felt like they were one. His breathing, his heartbeat, and his hands.

She was entranced by her own thoughts she hadn’t realized it she had been up for almost three hours just staring at the rain.

 

Without warning, Thomas slid his hands up and cupped both of her breasts at the same time he slid a knee in between her legs. Aimi whimpered in response. “So you are awake,” Thomas muttered. His deep voice, he barely sounded awake.  

God, he was touching her breast again.

“No don’t I--,”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Th-The rain…,”

“Why?” He massaged her breast with just enough roughness to get her lower half ready to react. Aimi was about to moan, but he spoke again. “Why?” Thomas repeated. Then it clicked. He was testing her self-control. To control her urges whenever she was provoked.

“Be-Because I just realized it was still r-raining, I thought there might be a storm. I have to make sure I get home before it get’s worse…That’s all,”

His hands stopped, and he looked above her at the clock on his nightstand.

“It’s three in the morning, stay here until the rain slows down,”

“Mmm-kay,” She moaned softly as his thumbs slid along her nipples.

“Good girl,”

 

It wasn’t until eight that morning the rain stopped. Thomas sent Aimi home and told her to text him when she made it home safe.

All of which she did. And as soon as she walked into her bedroom, she plopped down on the bed. She was exhausted. And knew tomorrow at work would be no different.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longest chapters I ever have written.
> 
> SMUT!!

Aimi followed Thomas close behind as she went over her clipboard checklist of his schedule. Beside him were Boni and another newly hired front desk secretary Sabrina.   
“Move my three o’clock to four, Aimi,”  
She wasn’t thoughtless, they were throwing a small company gathering at ten, in an hour, that would take him up to noon, and he had two meetings with business executives. Which would take him up to two and in between he would need time to prepare for his three o’clock which was now his four.   
“I already did,”   
Thomas turned to her with a surprised stare. Even Aimi herself was surprised by her own actions sometimes, she knew his entire work and personal schedule through memorization. She tried to pretend it was only because of work but she cared about him, she reminded him when to get to bed on time when they texted goodnight, recommended what color ties he should wear to work when he asked. She also made sure to bring him his breakfast sandwiches when he forgot to eat in the morning, they would eat in his office together, talk, laugh. Thomas would always tell her how beautiful she looked in the morning. It usually made her day.  
“Uh…Perfect,” The group arrived at Thomas’ office door.  
“Mr. Hiddleston, should we bring more sandwich platters to the party?” Boni asked. He turned to answer her, but before he could open his mouth, Aimi spoke up.   
“Actually two more platters would be perfect, we’re serving lunch for all the employees and Thomas’ guest, so we want to have enough for everyone. Oh and pick up more coffee creamer, Mrs. Lane likes hazelnut and will not tolerate any other flavor,” Aimi smiled big at the two women before walking past Thomas and into his office. Boni was more surprised than anyone, but she closed her mouth and nodded toward Thomas.  
“Yes….Well, good work ladies, carry on,” He walked into his office and closed the door behind him.  
Thomas stared at Aimi, she stood in the center of the room, her long hair curtaining her face as she read the clipboard.  
“You're, doing amazing, Aimi,”   
She lifted her head, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and turned to him. Beautiful. She was so beautiful standing there. Thomas’ eyes began to roam from her eyes to her full breast and lower until she realized he was staring hungrily at her rear end.  
Aimi giggled and shook her head. Thomas snapped himself out of his trance and walked over to his mini-fridge. He opened and frowned at the lunch bag sitting inside. Of course, he knew it was Aimi’s but what he wasn’t happy about was the fact that the breakfast food inside had yet to be eaten. Thomas pulled it out and confirmed his suspicion. There was an apple, yogurt, a chocolate chip muffin and a French vanilla breakfast drink.  
“Aimi, did you not eat breakfast?”   
Of course, he knew she didn’t he was staring at the evidence, but these were words he wanted to hear from her mouth.  
“No, I forgot,” She replied from the couch she was now sitting on. Thomas frowned and sighed, he walked over to the couch unbuttoning his suit jacket and sat down beside her. He grabbed her chin, his thumb sliding circles over her smooth skin. “What did I tell you about that?” Thomas whispered, but his voice was firm.  
“I know, I’m sorry I forgot,”  
“Forgot? One doesn’t forget to eat,”  
“One does when one has to make sure a certain someone has their schedule in order,” She giggled glancing at the small calendar on his coffee table.  
“Never put my needs before yours, do you understand?”  
“Thomas—”  
“Never. Put me above you in any way, do you understand,”  
“Yes Sir,”   
“Good…Go eat,”  
“Okay, I will once I finish the calendar, please?”  
“Just this once, if you make me tell you again I will throw a tantrum in ways you have never witnessed,” He joked a lot, but she knew he meant a punishment, so she laughed and continued her work. Thomas picked up a stack of papers and began to look through them.  
“Um….Thomas…What is this on the schedule you don’t have a meeting next Saturday with a Mr. Wright,” Aimi said without looking up from the calendar.  
“Ah No, I suppose your right, what business would I have with the curator of Roman Britain at the museum on my day off,”  
Aimi turned her head, nearly snapping her neck when she turned to him. Thomas only grinned at her, a sneaky grin someone has when they are trying to hide a secret, like a surprise party.   
“Thomas….What did you do?”  
“…Well, I made a few calls and asked Mr. Wright if he was interested in touring a beautiful, young, excitable woman at this museum, you know, shadow him on his work day,” Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Aimi had been trying to find someone to shadow for months just to experience what it would be like to be a curator for even a few hours, but this man managed to get her a full day.   
“You really got me a day to shadow him?!”   
Thomas nodded and before he could say another word she knew herself on him. Their lips smashed together, and she pushed them down on the couch. The kiss was long, hot and gentle when they realized what was happening the two pulled away, slowly.   
Their eyes locked, both stunned. They knew that was no ordinary kiss, they felt it. Thomas lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, he brought her head back down, and their lips locked again in another heated kiss. The room was quiet, and the only sounds that could be heard were from their lips joining and separating from each kiss. Their clothes rubbing against each other and their moans.   
She abruptly comprehended she was kissing him, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck without realizing it. Aimi pulled away and stared at him with shock all over her face. Thomas smiled and pursed his lips.  
“Um…There’s a party we have to um…,”   
“Yes, that’s right,” Thomas got up from the couch and adjusted his suit. He walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. She watched him rip something out of a package and close the drawer.   
“Put these on,” He held up a pair of black panties. Aimi frowned at the lacey undergarments, from afar they simply looked like plain underwear. Aimi shrugged, and Thomas walked around his desk.  
He gave her the underwear. She slid her skirt over her hips and pulled her panties down. Normally she would be embarrassed about changing her clothes in front of him, but lately, it had gotten much easier. He watched her step out of the underwear and meet his eyes. Aimi leaned over and slipped the underwear up her legs. It wasn’t until she felt the hardness pressing against her clit that she knew it was not an ordinary pair of underwear.   
“You are not to come unless I say so,”  
And the hardness was proof he was about to torment her.  
“Yes Sir,”

  
The huge meeting room was filled with CEO’s, executives, directors, you name it. There was champagne glass on a serving dish on the center of the long meeting table. And here she was at the center of them all, pretending to care about the gossip and chat of the staff. She was busy trying to fight off the vibration in her panties. It was set to low, thankfully, but the constant vibration was bringing her closer to the edge in a tortuous way. Aimi looked at Thomas from where she stood on the other side of the room.   
He was talking so calmly not even once did he look her way. His focus was the conversation he was holding. His left hand slid into his pocket, probably fiddling with that damn remote. She was right, the vibrations in her panties increased tenfold. She hurried to a nearby wall and held herself up, with her glass pressed at her lips, but she wasn’t drinking. This was the only way she could prevent herself from hunching over and looking obvious. The room was packed, and thankfully she could blend in and hide from her coworkers if Boni saw her she would know something was wrong. The sweat appearing on her forehead, heavy breathing, and the flushed cheeks. Dead give away for something was off.  
She hissed when someone brushed past her. That was the only downside to a room full of people, she didn’t want t to be touched by anyone other than the man responsible for her suffering. It took all her power to not moan aloud. She looked back up at Thomas who was now finishing up a conversation and making his way to her. With a cocky smirk on his face.   
“How are you doing?”  
She shook her head and squeaked when he slid his hand down her back. How was she doing? She was standing in a room with a vibrator assaulting her, how did he think she was doing? “I had this toy made just for you, we’ll be using it quite often I hope you like it, an ordinary toy like the ones in the store would never satisfy you,”   
He had this made?! She shouted to herself.   
As if reading her mind he responded. “It had to be perfect, I needed something powerful, so a friend recommended me a store that allows its customers to build their own vibrators,”  
She listened to his dark tone as he whispered into her ear. He reached into his pocket, and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. “As I was making it I could hear your voice in my head, moaning, crying, screaming, begging me to let you come. I got so hard I wanted to call you over and fuck you into heaven,” His voice alone could make her come right there. Thomas pushed the button to increase the vibration to the highest setting, this time she could hear the toy from between her legs and all anyone in the damn room had to do was walk up to them, and it would be over for her.   
Her legs felt numb as the vibration increased. She buried her head in her hand, and a moan left her, but she quickly covered her mouth. Thomas slid his hand down her back and cupped her behind. This was all so scary in a room full of people she felt like they were going to get caught she knew it.   
She was right there and about to come fast. Aimi pursed her lips as a whimper came.  
“Please…I’m going to squirt,” She begged, with pleading eyes. Aimi closed her legs together. He looked down at her with raised brows as if the solution was obvious. “So, squirt,”  
Aimi pressed against him, her mouth buried against his chest. With robust willpower, she suppressed a scream as she came in her underwear. Her own essence soaked her panties and slid down her leg. She thanked God for long skirts, now all she had to do was get a bathroom and clean up.   
“I want you to stay like that until the party is over, do you understand,”   
Aimi met his eyes; her jaw dropped a bit. He really expected her to stand there dripping down her legs. Thomas smirked as he stepped away from her and she only watched as he went to the front of the room.   
Thomas cleared this throat and called out to the staff in the room.  
“Everyone, may I have your attention,” The room settled down, and all eyes were on him. “As you know I have to go on my annual trip to visit partners, this time I will going to Canada with a handful of my employees to make sure everything is successful with our clients and numbers,”   
Oh. Aimi completely forgot about the fact she was wearing drenched panties and placed her glass onto the table with a frown.  
Thomas continued to talk about his trip while Aimi was slightly stunned, she knew about the annual trip but now that she and Thomas were ‘involved’ it made her sad. Two whole weeks without him?   
“And we will have a party for our company of course,”  
“The going away party!!” One of the male employees shouted. The entire room erupted in cheers. The going away parties were something she often heard about. They were wild according to Boni. Alcohol, music, and games. Time for all the suits and skirts to let loose and have fun right before the weekend.   
“Yes, let us have fun and be safe Friday night. I will see you all there,” He was looking around the room, but Aimi felt his gaze on only her. “Hopefully,”  
The room filled with applause and Thomas lifted his glass to his lips. Aimi took this chance and left the room, hurrying back to Thomas’ office.   
It was a few minutes before Thomas returned to his office and found Aimi laying on his couch with her hands covering her crouch, but she knew better to touch herself. Not without his permission.  
“You look like you want something,” He was a damn tease. From head to toe, those gorgeous blue eyes, those beautiful cheekbones that stunned her whenever he smiled. And then there was his voice, a voice that sent her into a shuddering frenzy.   
Aimi whimpered as she opened herself for him, he smirked.   
Thomas turned the vibration up, and she jolted, attempting to close her legs but he put a hand on her knee.  
“Keep them open,” He watched her body twitch as the powerful vibrator sent pleasure through her.  
He stared blankly at the soaked black panties, and he licked his lips. Thomas moved the crotch of her panties aside and watched her dripping down from her entrance.   
“Your drenched,” Thomas slid his middle finger in her entrance. He thrust his finger into her over and over, harder and faster. Aimi dug her nails into the flesh of her own thighs. He knew just how deep and how fast to send her screaming, begging for him.  
“Can I c-come!?” The feeling building in her lower stomach was becoming too much to allow. There was no way she would last any longer.  
“Hold it….,” He replied without taking his eyes off her slick entrance. “Hold it….,”  
“Ah! Oh! Th-Thomas! Please!”   
“Hold it,” Thomas moved the vibrator aside and replaced it with his mouth. Aimi arched her back, his finger rapidly began to slam into her. “PLE-PLEASE!!”   
He loved to hear her whine and yelp for him. “Come,” He said quickly before returning to flicking his tongue over her bud.   
Aimi stiffened and gushed around his fingers. Thomas moaned against her. She spasmed for a few moments, he stared down at her and his couch. Thomas pulled the toy panties down her thighs.  
“If I keep calling the cleaning staff to clean my office every time you squirt we might draw suspicion,” He said with a dark chuckle. Thomas raised up to adjust his tie. Aimi stared at him for a second, she sat up and cupped his length through his pants. Thomas groaned and leaned over as she began to stroke him. There was a feeling she couldn’t put her finger on. She wanted him to fill her up, take her right here on the couch….Desire. For him.  
“You didn’t put it in,”  
Thomas groaned while clenching his teeth. “I’m aware…,”   
“Why?” She unzipped him, and he grabbed her wrist. “I have work to do, as do you,”  
“And you have that self-control, right?”  
“Exactly,”  
“Why?”  
He raised an eyebrow. “I want you to let loose when you’re with me, I want you to go as crazy as you make me,”  
“Is that what you want?” His hand moved from her wrist. She finished unzipping him and pulled his hard cock from his confinements. “I want to taste you,” Thomas’ eyes flickered before  
“Not yet…No,”   
Thomas stepped back and slipped himself back inside, she pouted in disappointment. “Work now, we’ll play later,” He chuckled and kissed her forehead. Aimi smiled and stood up from the couch.   
“Yes Sir,”  
She left the office and went to the front desk, Aimi picked up her bag of extra clothes. Luckily no one was at the front, so she hurried to the bathroom to change clothes.   
Back at the front desk, she heard the vibration of her phone, so she pulled it out. As Aimi lifted her phone to check her messages, he noticed a notification from Ben’s new Snapchat account. He had discovered the world of social media. It was never his thing, but some friends of his turned him to it. And now he snaps chats everything he did. What he ate, what he drank and who he hung out with.   
He began his morning taking a snap giving a speech about how he slept and woke up thinking about how he was going to spend his day. Aimi just rolled her eyes and smiled. He was shirtless, exposing his toned body and messy hair. Ben loved to show off his looks, he knew he was handsome, and he knew it. As she watched the snap, her eyes narrowed at a shadow in the corner of his room moving. It looked like a figure, a friend of his may be.  
“Aimi,”  
She snapped her head up to Boni who smiled at her.   
“What are you wearing tonight?”  
“Um...,” She put her phone in her purse. “I have a couple of dresses,” Aimi replied with a smile.   
“Blue and red look the best on you,” A voice spoke suddenly.   
Aimi watched Thomas suddenly walk past the front desk with his briefcase in his hand, probably off to his next meeting. Boni smirked at Thomas as he walked around a corner and disappeared. She slowly turned to Aimi with an ‘I know’ expression.  
“So?” Boni interrogated.  
“So?” Aimi replied, shrugging.  
“So, what is this ambiance I’m getting between you and the boss man,”  
“What-There is no vibe,”  
“Cut the shit Aimi. I notice things,”  
“Like what?”  
“Like, Since when did you start calling him Thomas and since when do you hang out all day in his office,”  
“I’m his new assistant, remember,”  
“Yeah, that was sudden too. One day he announces you'll be his personal assistant. I’ve been here way longer than you and never once was I offered that position. Hell. There is no position to be his assistant, he completely created it just for you,”   
Shit. Aimi cured herself before he made that announcement she mentioned it to him it would be suspicious, he told her not to many, but not everyone is Boni. She was observant, sneaky, playful and someone who knew all the dirt about you before you ever wondered how it reached her.  
“Boni! Stop it, nothing is going on,”  
“Well, even if there was…You two make a cute couple,”   
Aimi was taken aback by her claim and froze. She watched Boni walk away with a smile on her face. Nervously Aimi tapped her fingers on her desk and turned to Boni as she disappeared into the breakroom. Aimi got up from her chair to follow.   
“Hey. Even if there was something…, I’m getting married, that’s…Wrong,”   
Of course, she felt guilty being with Thomas while she was with Ben. Of course, she hated lying to him but what was really bothering her was the fact that she felt bad about being with Thomas and engaged to Ben. Was she really getting feelings for Thomas?   
Boni squinted at Aimi with a sly grin. “Aimi…Life is too short to not follow your heart if it weren’t for the choices I made I would have never gotten married to the love of my life. If you and Mr. Hiddleston like each other, you don’t need anyone's benediction but your own,”   
Aimi just looked at Boni as played with the charm on her necklace desk with a bliss filled smile.   
“Boni I-,”  
“Hi ladies...,” Sabrina rounded the corner with an empty coffee mug. She walked over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup.  
“Hey Sabrina, wear something cute to the party,” Boni said. Sabrina flashed a big smile and wink. “You know I will,”   
Aimi grinned at Sabrina as she walked out of the room.   
“What were you about to say?” Bonigazed at Aimi who just shook her head. “Nothing, I was still thinking about a dress to wear,”

After she got home, Aimi was rushing to prepare for the party, cleaning her home and trying to find out which dress to wear. There in her closet was a beautiful purple, blue and red dress. Dresses she’d never worn, she didn’t have the confidence. They were body-hugging dresses and showcases her curves seductively. Flashbacks of her time in high school came back like raging water. Aimi huffed and left the bedroom.  
When she walked into the living room the overwhelming smell of pizza invaded her nostrils. “Ben come on!” Aimi whined as she picked up the pizza box and beers bottles off the floor of her living room. “You’re on Snapchat like every minute of the day, but you can’t clean up my living room?”   
Ben laughed and got up from the couch, tossing his textbook onto the coffee table. “What’s going on with you?”  
“Nothing,” She groaned. Aimi walked into the kitchen and leaned her butt against the counter. “I just want my home clean…,” Ben stood in front of her and caressed her cheeks.   
“Hey…,” He leaned over to kiss her neck. “You’re going to blow your top and get a headache…Come here,” Ben licked and sucked her neck, but she didn’t flinch. She just stepped back a bit while shaking her head. “Stop Ben, I’m not in the mood,”  
He looked at her in shock with a big grin. “You?! When are you not in the mood,” Ben squeezed her rear end with both hands with a deep moan. “You are insatiable,”  
“Ben stop, I’m just not in the mood…I have a lot on my mind,”  
“Like what?”   
Aimi exhaled, she wanted to wait and tell him her good news but now that he was asking she wanted to tell him. This was one step closer to her dream job.  
“Well, my boss, Thomas. He made some calls and gave me the opportunity to shadow a curator at the museum! I’m so nervous, but I’m excited…I’ll be there all day and get a pure glimpse of the Rom-,”  
“That’s it?” Ben snorted with a half-cocked grin.  
“Yeah, why?”  
Ben squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Baby, I thought you were going to tell me you were up for a promotion or something —more interesting,”  
Aimi frowned with her lips parted slightly. “Ben…You never take me o my career seriously,” Aimi rolled her eyes, she brushed past Ben and marched back to her room visibly fuming. Ben rolled his eyes, quickly following her. He was often insensitive to her personal feelings, and no matter how many times she brought it up he would forget and repeat his comments.  
“That’s not what I meant Aimi,”  
“I know what you meant, my career path is boring, yeah I get it,” She plopped down on her bed, narrowing her eyes.   
“Aimi it’s not that, it’s just your thing…That’s what I meant, come on let's see a smile,”  
She forced a big clown smile before returning the frown on her face. Ben chuckled, he sat beside her and lifted her chin. “I seriously didn’t mean it that way, look I’ll make it up to you,”  
“And how are you going to make it up to me? Are you going to stand me up on another date?”  
Aimi glared at him as she waited for his answer. Ben was silent for a moment before speaking again, he stroked her neck gently as he spoke.  
“What do you want?”  
Aimi honestly didn’t want anything material, but she wanted him to be invested in her. She wanted them to reconnect like when they first started dating, she wasn’t stupid she could feel the growing distance between them. She was working all the time, and he was at school or with his friends.   
“Since museums are my thing, let’s do your thing. Come to my company’s party for Thomas tonight,”  
“What party?” He asked with a raised brow. Ben loved parties she didn’t know why he sounded so annoyed about the one she brought up.  
“Thomas is going to Canada for work, and we’re throwing him a party, there will be games, drinks, and music,”  
Ben thought about it, rubbing his chin and sighing. He glanced out the window before turning back to her. “Okay. Fine,”   
Aimi squeaked and hopped out of bed. Ben watched her rush to the closet and rummaging through dresses.  
“Good, help me pick out a dress!”  
Ben groaned, obviously annoyed but she didn’t care. She liked it when Ben dressed her. Although as they went through the choices, Ben got increasingly annoyed, which was new to her. He never had an issue before when they went to malls together. He would sneak in the dressing room with her and help her find the perfect dress in minutes. They had fun, but right now it was more of a chore. She could tell by his rolling eyes and indolent suggestions.  
Ben finally yanked a dress down and tossed it onto a chair beside her closet.  
“I like the purple, wear that one,”  
Aimi scrunched up her nose. The dress was cute but it the style was so outdated. She would show up looking like someone’s mom.   
“No I like these two,” She turned to a pair of dresses hanging in the closet. “Thomas said red or blue looks better on me,” The last part was meant to stay inside her head, she didn’t know she blurted it out until Ben replied.  
“Thomas this, Thomas that. You told me he was an uptight, suit wearing scowler,”  
“Well, I was wrong…He’s sweet, funny and caring,” Aimi frowned and peeled off her pajama's. She pulled the red dress off shoulder dress from its hanger and pulled it on.   
Ben watched her with a raised brow. “Sounds like you want to fuck him,” Ben joked followed by a hearty laugh.  
Aimi became rigid and rolled her eyes. “Forget it. Just clean up your mess in the living room and get ready! I don’t want my house smelling like pizza,”  
Ben walked out of the room and did what he was asked. He cleaned up, his version of clean was to stack all the boxes on the coffee table and kick the beer cans under her sofa. He thought she didn’t see it, but she did when she walked into the living room. Ben put on a white dress shirt, black pants, and a black suit jacket. He brushed his hair back and wore dress shoes, she had to admit he looked good. A part of her was proud that he could clean up for her. After she slipped on her red heels and purse she did her hair in a neat high ponytail, then they left. Ben drove to the party his free hand rested on his armrest, Aimi spotted it and smiled. Aimi slipped her hand in his as they drove silently. He stared at her for a second, and he patted the back of her hand like a dog then moved his hand back onto the steering wheel looking ahead.   
Aimi moaned softly, she decided to stare out of the window the entire drive. They drove in silence, no words other than the sound of each other’s breathing.

The party room was decorated beautifully. Ben and Aimi walked through the room, it was packed with a lot of party guests, some faces she recognized and others she didn’t. While she gawked at the beautiful room, Aimi spotted Thomas and her co-workers gathered by the bar.   
“Come on Ben, let me introduce you,” Aimi said excitedly as she grabbed Ben’s hand, he followed her to the bar with a scowl.  
“Aimi you came!” Boni cheered. Aimi smiled at her as Boni came and wrapped her arms around Aimi. Boni noticed Ben and smiled at him.  
“Aimi, you look stunning,” Thomas smiled. Aimi blushed, she could feel Ben looming over her. Aimi turned to him and held her hand out to Ben. “And of course, this is Ben,”  
Thomas lifted his hand slowly, Ben met him halfway and they shook. The two lingered for a few seconds.  
“Nice to meet you,” Thomas grinned as they dropped their hands. “You too,” Ben said coldly while he looked him up and down.   
“It’s nice to meet you, Ben,” Boni stepped up and shook his head. “I’ve heard a lot about you,”  
“Really? Hopefully good things,”  
“Well, you will be pleased to know they are,” Boni laughed. “Aimi is so excited for the wedding, she chews my ear off about the dresses,”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t intentionally cause your suffering,” Aimi elbowed Ben’s side causing everyone around them to laugh. Feeling someone’s eyes on her, she glanced at Thomas from the corner of her eye. A smile appeared on her lips, he just sipped from his glass and walked away.

Dance music began to fill the room. The dance floor was full of people already. Aimi grabbed Ben’s hand and pulled him close, she kissed his lips. He smiled before drinking his whiskey. “What you want to get out of here?” He kissed her neck and then her cheek. Aimi giggled while shaking her head. “The party isn’t even over yet,”  
Ben nodded with a sigh, she noticed him looking around the room, his body became tense while e observed everyone. Aimi tilted her head slightly confused.  
“Do you want to dance?” She asked. Ben looked back down at her.   
“Nah, I’m not really feeling up to it,”  
“Come on, Ben, can you try for me? I know this really isn’t your kind of people but just think about me, please,”   
He looked around one more time and shook his head. “I’m going to go…,” Ben said kissing her cheek once more.   
“Aww, are you sure! The party is just getting started, and Norman is about to say the multiplication backwards! If he misses any, he must take a shot, and you are going to die when you see him drunk,”   
Ben forced a smile, leaning over to kiss her lips. “Seriously, have fun. I had a good time, I swear. And a few friends have a study group tonight, I want to go,”  
“Really, well okay. Have fun and don’t stay up too late,” Aimi smiled and tiptoed to kiss him. Ben kissed her before stepping away, she watched him walk toward the door and disappear. The sudden realization hit her, she groaned loudly. She forgot he drove her, now she had to ask Boni for a ride or call a cab herself.  
“Are you okay?”   
Aimi turned to Thomas with a small grin.   
“I’m fine,”  
“Great, because Norman is about to start in the next room, the music is a little too loud for the games,” Aimi gasped excitedly, Thomas lead her to the next room.

The room was also occupied with people. A group played darts, another played pool and with the money, on the table, she could tell they were gambling. Two women were playing beer pong with their friends, cheering wildly as one had to guzzle down a red cup full of beer.   
Thomas pushed through the crowd with Aimi close behind until they got to the center where Norman and her other co-workers were sitting at a table chanting Norman’s name.  
“Eleven times eleven is one hundred and twenty-one! Eleven times ten is a hundred and ten,”   
Thomas grabbed her hand gently, she turned to him as he nodded to the darts game. “Would you like to play darts?” He guided her to the wall. “I’ve never played this before,”  
“Really? I assure you it’s quite fun if your more accustom to the calm side of parties,”  
“Back again for another win, Thomas?” A male questioned with a laugh. Thomas shook his head with a big grin. “No, just showing my employee how to play,”  
“Be careful he’s a pro,” The man laughed away with a smile on his face.  
Thomas walked up to the darts, pulling them from the center.  
“You got all those in the center?” Aimi asked in disbelief.  
“It’s easy with practice,” He turned to her and held out a single dart. She took it, looking at the dart board. Aimi aimed it. She threw it, but the dart flew to the wall. Thomas chuckled at her frown.   
Thomas walked behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her wrist. “Just like that, aim…,” His voice by her ear gave her goosebumps. Aimi fought back the urge to shudder. His hands were so strong around her wrist.   
Aimi gasped loudly, luckily the chatter and music made her inaudible to others around them. He pressed himself close to her backside. “Thomas..,” She whimpered. He reached up and cupped both her breast, squeezing hard then his pointer fingers pushed down on her nipples, sliding across her dress. She could feel the fire through the dress. Where she was fully clothed or nude, Thomas made her knees weak.  
“Just throw it…Show me you can do it,” His fingertips rubbed her nipples so slowly, she could feel the heat building between her legs, her arousal started to affect her.   
Even though the party was filled with other people, it felt like they were the only ones in the world at that moment. Aimi exhaled and threw the dart, to her shock it hit right next to the inner circle. Thomas suddenly stepped back. She turned around and watched his lips form a smirk.  
“You're terrible!” She groaned. He was testing her ability to focus, she should have seen it coming. Aimi frowned and stormed out of the room. Thomas chased after her, laughing.  
“Wait, I’m sorry, Aimi it was just a bit of fun, really,” Thomas led her to another room, an empty one. He pushed her against the wall, closing the door behind them.  
“At my expense,” She huffed meeting his eye with her angry ones. Thomas lifted her chin and kissed her gently.   
“I’m sorry…Okay?”  
She wasn’t expecting him to kiss her like that, the room grew quiet, and the music from the party disappeared.  
Aimi just stared into his blue eyes. Thomas abruptly kissed her wildly, passionately. He moaned into the kiss as she touched his lower abdomen, just above his belt. His lips were so soft, she wanted him to fix the arousal he started. It wasn’t fair, she had to suffer while he toyed with her. Thomas gripped ber rear end, hard. She moaned and licked his lower lip.   
Aimi suddenly jumped when she realized her phone vibrating in her purse. Maybe Ben was checking in on her. She had no idea why Ben suddenly came into her thoughts, probably because she was kissing her secret lover and he went home to study with his friends.  
Ben was so tense when he left, maybe it was something she said or did and hadn’t realized it.   
“I should check on Ben…,” She whispered, Thomas pulled his lips away with a nod. They left the room and pleased to find that no one was really roaming the halls. Thomas slipped back into the party while she walked down the hall with her phone.   
Aimi noticed she had gotten many notifications about Ben’s Snapchat she opened the app. Her brows furrowed when she saw Ben in a video. He was guzzling beer down with his friends in a pub. One had his arm wrapped around his neck, ruffling his hair.  
“Study group, huh,” She growled and sighed. She swiped over to his other snaps while anger began to sizzle inside her.   
Ready to fuck around at a real party!!  
Aimi closed her app and dial to call him. After the second time it went to voicemail she growled and sighed. Ready to fuck around?! Who says that!? She should have been simmering in her own anger, but for some reason, she wasn’t. Why? She should have been ready to drive down to this bar and give him an earful.  
“You’re missing the party and Norman is not even close to finishing his multiplications now he’s so drunk he’s trying to do the alphabet backward,”  
“Thanks but I think I’m going to go home,”   
“What’s wrong?”  
“Ben left kind of tense, and I see now it was because he didn’t want to come here,” Now that she thought about it he looked uncomfortable and cold.   
“Then I’ll walk you downstairs to a car,” Thomas offered his arm, Aimi interlocked her arms around Thomas’ “Thank you,”  
They walked down the hall and got into the elevator, it began to go down toward the first floor. “I understand this kind of party was probably strange to him,”  
“Yeah…Well, Ben is used to bars and clubs…I did too once, but I started to hate them,”  
“Why is that?”  
“Too crowded, sweaty people, terrible atmosphere, too many men trying to feel me up. It just wasn’t my scene anymore. I guess I made him uncomfortable,”  
“Aimi, none of that if your fault,”   
She looked up at him with a forced smile.  
“It feels like it. I swear Ben’s become so different lately,”  
“Aimi, if you love him it will work out…Just have confidence,”  
“Confidence, that’s easy for you to say. How am I supposed to feel confident when my boyfriend doesn’t like being with me?”  
Thomas turned to her as the elevator came to a stop. “Seriously, you are insanely the most hilarious, beautiful, smart and kind woman I have ever met. Ever. You need more confidence in yourself. That’s all,” He led her out of doors and to the car parking lot. Aimi hadn’t said a word, she was slightly stunned by his words. She’s heard him call her a lot of things but the way he said it now felt different to her. He really meant it when he spoke those sweet words she needed to hear.

They got to his car, and he opened his passenger side door to pull out his phone resting on the seat.  
Aimi stared into his blue eyes when he turned to her with the phone pressed to his ear.   
“You really mean that?”  
“Why would I lie to you?”  
No. He wouldn’t. Thomas had secrets like everyone else, but he would never lie to her. She knew that.  
“Hello, Yes can--,”   
Aimi took the phone from his hands. She hung up the call and put his phone back onto his passenger seat and turned to him, closing the door behind her.   
“Kiss me…,”  
Thomas and Aimi staring longingly into each other eyes.   
After what seemed like forever he kissed her, softly, gently. When he felt her fingers dancing around his belt, he pulled away and stared her small hands. “What are you doing?”  
“Just one more time before you go…Please…I need you,” Thomas licked his lips as he met her eyes. He wanted her too, he could never go without being with her at least once more.  
They scrambled into the back seat of his car, Thomas attacked her in seconds. Unzipping the back of her dress and kissing her shoulder, neck, and back. It sent her skin aflame Aimi moaned from his kisses.  
It was like they were animal’s moaning, groaning and rocking the car. It was just a quickie, right. No one would know.  
“Thomas!” She whispered. “Thomas, I want you to go crazy!” He took her purse and threw it into the car.  
Thomas unfastened his belt with haste, Aimi arched her back and pulled down dress until she was able to yank from her ankles. Next to go were her panties. Thomas simply ripped the fabric off her. He turned her onto her back, and his finger found her entrance with such speed she didn’t even know what was happening. Thomas began to thrust two fingers in a powerful and fast motion. She grew wet quicker than he expected. Aimi threw her head back with a whimper. Thomas leaned down and flicked his tongue over her exposed clit. She moaned from the feeling of his warm tongue. Thomas looked at her, panting, whiny and under his control. When everything disappeared from between her legs, she sat her head up with a frown.  
Aimi screamed when he suddenly rammed his cock into her without warning.   
“OH!!”  
Thomas shushed her sweetly. “Relax,” He began to thrust slowly at first, moaning from her heat. She was tight around his hard cock, so wet for him. “You feel amazing,” He whispered. He wasn’t sure if she even heard, her eyes were in a daze, she moaned with each thrust.  
Almost immediately he found her spot. Aimi gasped as Thomas began slamming his hips into hers with both speed and power. Aimi covered her mouth with her hand. He was going exactly what she wanted him to do. Go crazy, let go of his self-control. Thomas lowered himself down, his lips pressed against her ear. His breathing was heavy and hot. He opened his mouth and sucked her ear before moving to the skin on her neck, she tried to muffle herself but to avail. “Oh, you feel so good, Thomas!”   
He felt so good.  
Then it hit like a slap in the face he wasn’t wearing a condom. His hard, long length felt so good inside her slick walls. He must have realized it too because he was moaning louder than he normally did.   
“Mmm…You feel so good, baby!” Thomas whispered.  
The car rocked with their vigorous movements. She would be lucky if no one walked inside the lot and heard her voice echoing or see the car moving with steamed up windows.   
Thomas changed rhythm and began to rotate his hips in a circular motion. She saw stars as he picked up speed, knocking the wind out of her with each thrust. Aimi dropped her hands from her mouth and clawed at his car seats. “Thomas! I’m going to come!”  
Their flesh smacked together loudly, and sweat began to rise on their skin.  
“You’re so beautiful Aimi!” He grounded out into her ear. “Come whenever you want! I’m still not done with you!”   
Aimi stiffened under him, he felt her walls milking him as she came around him. He smiled, chuckling at her worn, sweaty body.  
Thomas, however, didn’t come, but he pulled out of her.   
“Lift your legs,” He ordered with that deep, tone.   
Aimi pulled her legs up and over his shoulder. Her eyes widened when he slid into her. “You’re so deep,” She whispered with a shaky tone.   
“That’s the point…Are you regretting what you told me to do?” He pulled back his hips, ready to slam into her. Panting with anticipation, she shook her head. “I want it…I want you…,”  
“And you’re going to feel all of me….I’m going to fuck you Aimi. I’m going to cum inside you. I’m going to make you go crazy,”   
She nodded and knew not only was he stating orders he was about to torture her of the highest malevolence. The blue, calm eyes that reminded her of calm waters were no longer there. They were dark, clouded with lust. Aimi threw her head back and cried out from his sudden thrust into her.   
To her surprise Thomas forced both of his thumbs into her entrance, sandwiching his own shaft. His was spreading her, his thrust continued, unbothered by the intrusion of two forced digits inside her walls. Thomas lowered his head to her breast, the tip of his tongue dancing with a perk nipple. It felt like electricity shot through her body.   
He loved her sensitive nipples. Thomas didn’t care about his business trip if anyone would see them or hell, even himself right now. All he wanted to do was make this beautiful woman feel good.   
She knew he was going to torture her but not like this. He sucked her nipple roughly, sending her eyes back into her head. Aimi whined loudly, clawing at Thomas’ hands. Thomas’ breathed hitched in his throat.   
Aimi cried out, gushed and spasmed as he came inside her.

After getting dressed again, they climbed out of the car, sweaty and smelling of sex. Aimi turned to Thomas and smiled at his loose tie. “I was thinking about something,” Thomas began, he looked down at Aimi as she straightened his tie for him. She looked ahead at the tie with a half-lidded gaze. “About Ben,”  
Aimi lifted her head to meet his eyes. “What about him?”  
“How about doing something privately together, why don’t you two just have a nice dinner, talk. Maybe Ben will tell you how he really feels,”  
“You’ll be back, right?” spat quickly, she just wanted to change the subject. She adjusted his lapel and raised her brows. Ben wasn’t on her mind at the moment, and she didn’t want him to be. She didn’t even want to talk about him.   
“Uh, yes. I promise, I will come back and see you, and give you loads of work at the office,” Aimi laughed again. “You’re such a jerk,”  
They stared into each other’s eyes again, silently.  
“The party is almost over, you should probably go home,”  
“Yeah, you have an early flight,”  
Thomas shook his head. He didn’t care about his flight. “I just want you to get home safe,”  
He walked her out of the car lot and around the front entrance. In front of the building was a black car ready to take her home.  
They walked to the car, and he opened the back door for her. “Send me a text when you get home, understood,”   
“Yes sir,” She joked with a salute. Thomas smiled and leaned over to her, kissing her lips gently. “I promise I will send photos and we can video chat…Whatever you want,”   
“Be safe and don’t bring back any bad news,”  
“…Yes, ma’am,”

As her car drove down the street, she rolled up the partition and sobbed softly in her hands. Her heart was jumping and fluttering in her chest.   
This wasn’t supposed to happen! She thought to herself.   
She was falling---She had fallen for him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't need a reason to add the photo...I mean.....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long chapter sorry, I have to stop making these so long.

“You look beautiful,” Aimi looked up from her dinner plate with a small smile. Ben was staring at her like he had just seen her for the first time in days. “Thank you,”   
His phone vibrated on the table, Ben turned to it.  
“How was your day?” She asked while clearing her throat.  
“Uh…Good nothing new oh…My parents are coming for a visit,” He took his eyes away from his phone.   
“When?” Aimi smiled, placing the beef roast into her mouth.   
“Next week actually,” Ben sighed with a frown. Aimi knew he and his parents weren’t in the best relationship. Often, she was the tension breaker for dinner and parties. Ben’s father put a lot of pressure on Ben to be great, powerful like himself. Ben’s brothers followed that path and married successful women, Ben was the youngest, so his father was hard on him.  
“I haven’t seen them in so long, I wonder if your mom brought back any beautiful paintings from Rome,”  
“Most likely, you know she’s a fanatic about art,”  
“Something we have in common,” Aimi grinned. Ben picked up his phone again with a smile before frowning again. Aimi continued to eat, pushing it out of her mind.

After dinner Aimi made a sink full of dish soap, dropping the dishes inside one by one. Ben walked up from behind her, his hands on her hips. “Do the dishes later.” He kissed the back of her neck, then her shoulder. His fingers slid down her short purple dress until he slid them into her panties, pushing down on her clit.   
Aimi stared down at his hands as they caressed her. She couldn’t feel anything. No heat, no passion or fun. Just nothing. Aimi turned to Ben with a forced smile.   
“Let’s go to the bedroom,”  
“Oh, you’re in a rush today,”  
“Yeah…I missed you,”  
Aimi was lying not just to him but to herself, she just wanted to get this over with.

Ben kissed her lips, then her neck. He thrust into her widely. “You feel so good, Aimi,” Ben moaned into her neck. His breath tickling her skin but nothing than that. She had to pour lube on herself before Ben came back with the condom.   
She then laid down, doing exactly what she was used to. He climbed on top of her and slipped inside.  
Without thinking she relax, feeling him slid against her spot. Her eyes closed and suddenly she felt heat building inside her.  
It was small, but she could feel it.  
“Tho--,” Aimi’s word got caught in her throat. She looked to see if Ben had heard her, turning her head a bit. “Ben, please hurry,”  
“I’m about to come Aimi,”  
“Just finish…Hurry,”   
With a few more thrust she felt him freeze, moan and pull himself out. Aimi just watched him discard the condom and walk into the bathroom.

Aimi listened to Ben take a shower. Her heart was painfully beating in her chest. She nearly called out Thomas’ name, and she knew it. Thomas had been gone almost a week. They texted at all hours of the day unless he was working, or she was busy.   
Ben walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He walked over to his clothes and picked them up.   
“Are you leaving?” She asked from under the blankets. Ben nodded. “Yeah, I have to be up early tomorrow,”  
“Okay…,”   
He looked at her, she looked sad and tired. Ben walked over and leaned over, kissing her forehead.  
“What’s bothering you?”  
“…Nothing,” She replied with a small smile. “Be safe on your way home,”   
“I will, goodnight, thanks for dinner,”  
Aimi watched him leave, and she heard the front door closing.

  
She woke to the alarm on her phone blaring on the nightstand. Aimi groaned, picking up the phone without opening her eyes. She forced her eyelids open and stared at her phone, turning off the alarm. A notification from her text. She tapped on it and a smiled.

Good morning be safe when you leave. Good luck today. Lots of love, Thomas

She didn’t know how today could have slipped her mind.   
Thank you.  
Her fingers danced along the keyboards, unsure what to text. She wanted to tell him she missed him, she felt empty, lonely and emotionally drained. She needed him.  
Come back safe.  
She stared at the ceiling, putting her phone beside her nightstand and getting up to go to get ready for the day. Going through her closet she pulled out a blank pants suit and blue blouse.

Nervously Aimi chewed her lip waiting for the curator to come inside. His office was beautiful, photos of his travels and old artifacts covered his walls as it were a museum all on its own. When the door open she stiffened slightly he walked around his desk, he was tall, with dark hair and slight white hairs on the side. His face was round with a goatee on his chin. He wore a black dress shirt and pants. When he saw Aimi sitting in his office chair a smile grew on his lips. “You must be Aimi,”  
“Yes, and you must be Mr. Wright,”  
“Please call me Noah,” He said sitting down in his chair. “I have heard about your interests and wanted to get to know you, give you a grand tour of the museum, particularly my wing,”  
“That would be amazing,” She said with a beaming smile.  
“Great, we can talk while we walk,” Noah grabbed a folder before he headed to the door. Aimi watched him hold it open with a big smile. “Shall we?”   
Aimi hurried out of her chair and followed him out of the room.

Noah’s wing was beautiful, from the flooring to the wallpaper. She had never been so taken aback by wallpaper her whole life. When they came across some paintings her eyes lit up.   
“I have to ask, where does the museum receive some of its collections. I know some receive a lot of donations,”  
“Your correct, I travel to many countries and bring back items to display but I have to go through a small board of higher-ups to deem the item good enough to display, we can’t simply just display a beautiful vase because it is beautiful or we have like it. It should have a good history and good enough detail to allow us to educate our visitors,”   
Aimi stopped a beautiful green vase, it was a big as her torso, designed beautifully.   
“What about this one?”  
“Ah…This one was donated by Thomas,” Noah smirked. Aimi smiled a bit at the mention on his name. “He’s a good man, he donated this after a trip to Italy where he came across it,”  
“You know Thomas well?”  
“Of course, he’s an old friend. Saved me once or twice, I owe him a lot…Just don’t tell him that, he’ll become a horses ass,” Noah sighed while in thought. Aimi giggled as they continued on.  
They came across a beautiful large painting, one she had never seen before. It was of a man and woman, they were naked and positioned in obvious sexual intercourse.  
“So, what about this piece, where did you get it?”  
“An auction actually. This is from a painter who was rumored to go by an alias. He painted his affair with another woman,”  
Aimi stood still as she eyed the painting. Noah glanced at her as she stared blankly. “Thomas mention you were a beauty,”  
Aimi blushed and turned to him. “Thomas said that?”  
“Indeed, which brings me to ask you…Are you sleeping with him?”   
“Excuse me?” She hid her shocked expression as best she could. “Thomas doesn’t normally ask for favors and when he mentioned you it turned some gears for me,”  
“Thomas is my boss, he did me a favor,” Aimi replied with a small smile.  
“I see…,” Noah nodded. “Sorry for prying,”  
“Noah!” A woman called out, hurrying toward him holding a clipboard. “I need a signature for these shipments,” The woman saw Aimi and smiled.   
“Hello, Who is this?” Amanda handed Noah the clipboard. She held her hand out, Aimi took it and shook it.  
“I’m Aimi, and you are?”  
“Amanda, I am responsible for the deliveries,”  
Noah looked up from the papers. “Amanda, Aimi is here for a tour. When she signs her form she’ll be shadowing me for a position here,”   
Amanda’s eyes lit up. Noah handed her back the clipboard. “Well, I hope you join us, we need more feminine eyes here,” She beamed and walked away. “Everyone is friendly here, we get along well here. As long as no one leaves coffee grounds in the sink that is,”  
Aimi grabbed his sleeve before he walked away. “You told her I had to sign the forms and I can start shadowing here…Does that mean you’ll allow me to?”   
A smile appeared on his face. “Well I was going to surprise you but I let it slip. You never needed a tour all you had to do was come in and sign. Thomas stuck out his neck for you and that’s all I needed,”   
Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.   
“Really?!”   
Noah pulled out the folder he took from his desk earlier and handed it to her. “This is the information I need you to fill out for the career shadowing,” Aimi stared at with wide eyes.   
“Thank you so much,” Aimi smiled at Noah. Her future was right in her hands, the excitement shook her bones.

“I have heard good things about you from Thomas, don’t let me down,” He winked at her and she kept her squeal down her throat. Noah allowed her to walk around the museum to her heart’s content. The entire museum was beautiful. She greeted the visitor’s as they walked through the corridors. It was like she was a child running around a toy store.

Ben came over after her day with the curator. It was sunset and she was still excited about her day. She wanted to tell Ben about it, but when he walked through the door he was upset, quiet and plopped down on her couch.   
Aimi sat beside him, she had placed a cold beer can on the coffee table. “Something happened today?”  
Ben leaned over and picked up the beer can. With a sigh, he opened it and looked at Aimi. “My parents called, we have a very long argument over the phone, damn near pulled my bloody hair out,”  
“About what?”  
“The usual, why haven’t I done anything like my brothers, etcetera etcetera,” He sighed. His parents really went in on him about everything, she felt bad. It stressed him out so much.  
Aimi slid her fingernails through his hair, he moaned, laying his head back. His jaw was clenched, and he drank huge gulps of his beer. Aimi suddenly smiled and kissed his lips when he moved the can way.  
“Let’s go do something, where do you want to go?” She asked. Ben raised an eyebrow but when he noticed she wasn’t kidding he sat up a bit with a smile. “How about we go out with my friends?”  
“Sure,” Aimi shrugged. She knew Ben’s friends, the majority of the time they drank in bars and talked about work, women and today’s world. It was like a bunch of young-old men gathering to gossip. “I’ll go get ready,”  
He watched her hop off the couch and walk down the hall. Ben followed her into the bedroom. “What brought this on?”   
“You were sad so I wanted to cheer you up, that’s all,” Aimi walked into her closet, trying to pick a dress. Aimi noticed Ben picking something from the clothes.   
Ben pulled out a beautiful pink mini dress and heels from her small collection of shoes. Aimi smiled, she took the dress. She stepped into the bedroom, pulling her clothes off one by one until she had only her black lace bra set.   
“God, you look amazing,” Ben muttered. He watched her pull her clothes on and slip into her heels. Hearing him say that made her heart fluttered. How long had it been since she heard him say it? And really mean it. Of course, he called her beautiful but the way he was looking at her, it was the same as their dinner.  
Ben drove them down a busy street, the traffic was a bit harsh, but they got to their destination within thirty minutes. Aimi frowned at the building and turned to Ben.  
“Ben…This is a club…,”  
“Yeah, so what?”  
“Ben we haven’t been to a club in years…What happened to the bar?”  
“Nothing baby, this is the one my friends agreed to,”  
“Come one, I promise this will be fun,”   
Aimi smiled at him, Ben smiled back, and they got out of the car.  
His hand was softly interlaced with hers.  
“There they are,” Ben dropped her hand and hurried ahead. Several clubbers separated them, nearly knocking her over to get to the dance floor. Aimi followed Ben to his table where his friends sat. Aimi raised her eyebrows at the group.   
“Baby, this is Kate,” Ben gestured to the far left of the table. “Frankie, Luther and Martin,”  
Kate was beautiful auburn long wavy hair, big blue eyes, and petite frame. Frankie had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was curvier like Aimi. Then the two men, she had never seen them before. They were Ben’s age, tall and muscular. Luther had short brown hair and a big beard and brown eyes. Martin possessed a strong jaw and five o’clock shadow. He dressed sloppy, and his hair covered his right eye a bit. Aimi smiled at them, she sat beside Ben at the table when he patted the chair beside him.  
“Nice to meet you, everyone,”  
She thought she had met all of Ben’s friends. So, who were these people?  
Luckily, the group of Ben’s friends were too busy drinking and dancing to pay her any mind, or even speak to her. Aimi drank her fruity drink Ben ordered for her. Thank god he knew her taste, he swallowed down vodka like usual.   
“Ben, don’t drink too much unless you want me to drive back,”  
“Relax baby,” Was all he said before drinking a second glass.   
“So Amy was it?” Luther asked.  
“It’s pronounced, eye-me. It’s a common error,”   
“Okay, Aimi. Ben is a wild child and you’ve tamed him it looks like. How did you manage that?”  
“Shove it,” Ben laughed. Aimi smiled at him.   
“Ben can’t be tamed, he’ll always be the wild card, isn’t that right Ben,” Kate grinned and winked.  
Ben kissed her lips before walking to the dance floor with Kate.

  
“She’s a little too prissy for you mate,” Martin laughed. “When she said nice to meet you I felt like she was going to bow like a queen or something,” Frankie laughed, clutching her side. Kate grinned. “She’s not even your type what do you think you’re doing Ben?” He rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I have my own personal reasons I didn’t introduce you to Aimi, Kate,”  
“Really? You’ve been engaged and never thought to tell me your friend,”  
“Kate I don’t have to report my life choices to you,”  
“Fine! Tell me what you like about her,”  
“I love Aimi, she’s a great cook, she’s beautiful, amazing, funny…excitable, great in bed,” Ben smiled as he talked about Aimi, his eyes moved to Aimi talking to Luther. “She supports me through anything,”

Aimi took a sip from her glass, watching Ben dance wildly on the crowded floor. “I have to admit I am a bit skeptic of your relationship,”  
Her brows furrowed, she tilted her head and leaned onto the table. The music slowed down, Aimi stared at Luther with anger in her eyes.   
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I mean you and Ben are close, but I’ve known him for years and he’s never mentioned you,”  
Aimi felt a slight sting in her chest when he said that. “Is that right?” She cleared her throat and shrugged. “To be honest he hasn’t really talked about you lot either,”  
Luther’s eyes twitch as if he too felt that pain. “Don’t you think it’s odd?” Luther asked. She had to agree, he was keeping secrets.  
So, what did that mean? She turned to the dance floor, her hands balled into a fist, nails digging into her palm. Aimi frowned at him from the other side of the room. He gripped Kate’s hip tightly as they danced against each other, they looked in each other’s eyes as if they were long lost, lovers.  
It ticked in her head like a broken lightbulb had been screwed in just enough for it to work.   
The song ended, and Aimi could feel the fire roaring inside her, ready to burst through her.  
He was hiding his friends from her and hiding her from them. And the only reason she could think of was staring her right in the face. The way he and Kate stood so close, the way he looked at her and way he talked to her. Was he cheating, and did he really introduce the girl he was having an affair with to her? Her mind was buzzing from all that was going on.  
“Hey, Ben,” Aimi grabbed his wrist and he stepped away from Kate. “We need to talk just for a second,”  
Aimi pulled him into a hallway by the bathrooms. Leaving Kate glaring in her spot.  
“What is Aimi?”  
“Is there something going on between you and Kate?”  
“What?”  
“Don’t…Don’t laugh, don’t lie to me just give me a serious answer. Is there something going on between you and Kate?”  
“No, nothing, we’re all just friends,”  
“What’s got you so worked up?”  
“Why haven’t you ever introduced me to your friends, I know all your friends but not this bunch,”  
“Because they aren’t exactly your kind of crowd, Aimi,”  
“What’s that mean?”  
“They come from nothing, drink all day, party all night…And other things you just wouldn’t be comfortable with,”   
“Okay…,”  
“Okay? Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine I just needed answers,”   
He kissed her lips gently, his hands cupping her cheeks. “Better?”  
“Better,”  
Aimi turned to the dance floor and spotted Kate. She stood there with her arms crossed, their eyes met before she walked off.   
With howling laughter, Luther came running toward Ben, drunk and uneasy on his feet. He put his hand over his mouth and swallowed something. He reached for something in his pants pocket.   
“Here Ben,” Luther handed Ben a pair of pink pills in plastic wrapping. Aimi immediately knew that they weren’t ordinary pills and glared at Luther. Ben smiled at his hand and Aimi felt her anger resurfacing.   
“Ben! Are those drugs?” Before Ben could open his mouth to respond Martin snorted and laughed. “Chill sweetness it’s just ecstasy,” Martin chuckled.  
“I don’t care what it is,” Aimi slapped Ben’s hand causing the pink pill to fall to the floor. Martin was seething as he watched them bounce somewhere into a corner. Ben grabbed her forearm and squeezed.  
“Aimi! Calm down I wasn’t going to take them!” Ben barked.  
“Ben, I’ve literally had as much as I can take. I want to go home. Can we go?”   
“Why are you so uptight!?” Martin shouted as he followed her out of the room. That was it. Those flames were uncontrollable. “Because what your doing is disgusting and if you people at pressuring Ben to take drugs then you aren’t his friends! Your poison!”  
Ben grabbed her forearm and held her close to him. “Calm down, just breathe!” Aimi glared at Ben. For one he wasn’t even taking her side or defending her. Her anger was about to show and turn her ugly she knew it but she didn’t care, she couldn’t stop.  
She wanted to try, they could go out together and have fun. That tanked, and she wanted to take Thomas’ advice and make this work but the stress, the anger wasn’t worth it. And what hurt her most was that a side of her felt he wasn’t either.  
“Ben, I don’t mind coming to bars and clubs with you, but what I do have a problem with is you dancing with other women like that and doing drugs…It bothers me!”  
“We were just having fun,” He retorted.  
“It’s not fun for me when you're grinding on her and almost kissing, and then the drugs! Is this how you go out when I’m here what do you do when I’m not?!”  
“Hey, you two, go take that bloody mess outside!” The bouncer shouted from beside the bar. Aimi huffed, turned on her heels and rushed out of the club, pushing anyone out of her way. Ben followed her, seeing him marching through the crowd and toward the exit his friends followed behind as well.

The moment they got outside he started the argument up again. Aimi stood beside his car, pacing with her arms crossed.  
“Aimi what the hell has gotten into you? Everything was fine until you started freaking out!”   
“Ben, you didn’t defend me and your condoning taking drugs. These people are not your friends, they entertainment and you're enabling their behavior! I have every right to freak out!”  
“Aimi, I’ve always known these guys and they’ve always been that way! Who are to judge them?”  
“And who are they to judge me!? I can tell they think very little of me from the moment I said hello and you didn’t even care. You’ve ignored me the entire night and now this!”  
“You're just unreasonable,”  
Aimi’s mouth nearly dropped at his response. After all of that, his was response was that she was the unreasonable one.   
“…You’re just a terrible boyfriend,” She muttered.  
Ben growled and stepped closer to her. “Just stop! It was all just for fun, laughs that’s how we cut loose,”  
“If that’s how you cut loose then I don’t even know you,”  
She had the perfect day, and now it was ruined.  
“You need to get used to hanging out like this if we’re getting married,”  
“If?” Aimi questioned with narrowed eyes.  
“Yeah, a big IF. You're so fucking absorbed with your damn career and yourself you barely have fucking time for me Aimi!”  
“Excuse me for being an adult! You should try it sometime! You need to grow up! You can’t party like a teenager forever!”  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have to find company if you fucking screwed me once in a while!”  
Aimi pushed him, with everything she had she pushed him. Ben stumbled back and hit the brick wall of the club. Everyone was staring at them, his friends, bystanders. She didn’t even have in her to care, to stop and walk away.  
“Ben your just a jerk! I can’t help it if I’m not in the mood! Maybe sex with you is just unpleasant! All you care about is your two pumps, and you roll right over to fall asleep!”   
“Watch your mouth Aimi!!” Ben snapped, pushing himself off the wall, breathing heavily.   
“OR what!? You’re going to go get drunk with your friends and ignore me for two days until your horny again!? You need to stop being such a jackass!”  
Ben roared in anger.   
“You are just like my fucking parents! All of you! Ben do this! Ben do that! Let me live my fucking life while I still fucking have it! I’m sorry if I want to enjoy life like a normal fucking person! I don’t want to be a boring, suit wearing prick! That’s your crowd, not mine Aimi!” She knew instantly he was referring to Thomas and she reacted like it she was on fire, running up to him, snarling.  
“Mention Thomas again, and I will pull your testicles from up your throat,” She got in his face, blowing angrily. “Your just jealous because he’s twice the man you’ll EVER be. If you did what you're supposed to do and stop being such a baby, then maybe no one would have to hold your goddamn hand!”   
“Is that really how you feel,”  
“Oh, sweetie that’s not even half of it!” She snatched her ring off her finger and threw into the street trash bin. “I would rather go through hell, barefoot, naked and half dead than to marry you, you selfish, whiny, pathetic bastard!”   
He just stood stunned at her words, they cut him like a knife. Ben could only watch her walk away until she disappeared around a corner.  
Kate slowly walked up behind Ben. “Ben let’s go back inside,” Kate said quietly, grabbing his sleeve, but he yanked his arm free. Ben kicked the trash bin over and walked to his car, without another word he started his car and drove down the street.

Aimi slammed her door shut, kicked her shoes off and ran into her living room. She snatched photos of her and Ben and threw onto the floor. She wanted no sign of him, not one. She took his clothes from her bedroom and shoved them all onto the couch. Tomorrow morning she would send them off, throw away the photos and sweep of the glass. When she walked into her room, pacing angrily she reached for her ring finger to snatch off the ring but she realized her finger was bare her heart sank. With a whimper, she fell to her knees and sobbed.

She couldn’t remember how long she cried but her head hurt, and her cheeks were wet. Aimi stared blankly at her phone. She had no one to call, no one to comfort her and no friends. She stopped having friends after she met Ben. He made her feel like he was all she ever needed. He used to listen, he used to talk to her and it all just went away.   
Her mind and heart felt so empty, her make-up was smeared, she knew from cakey feeling on her cheeks.   
In this moment in her quiet, apartment that suddenly felt so small, she realized she was truly alone.   
Then there he was, like a person searching in the dark with a flashlight, he was calling her name.  
Aimi picked up her phone and dialed his number.  
The phone rang for a while. Maybe he wouldn’t pick up or maybe he was busy.   
Then he answered.  
“Hel—Ahem! Hello!” Thomas answered with a chuckle. He sounded a little off, there was music playing in the back with mild chatter. He must have been drinking. Hearing his voice for the first time in a few days sent a crashing wave of relief through every muscle and nerve. Aimi sniffed as tears slid down her face. “Aimi? Are you there?”  
She sniffed loudly when she attempted to hide a whimper.   
“…Aimi, what’s wrong?”  
She suddenly began to sob.   
“Aimi talk to me,” He pleaded in a low voice. The music and voices faded away. She sighed, closing her eyes. What was she expecting him to do? Come to rescue her? She made herself cry louder into the phone.   
What did she expect from her love life, her career, herself? She didn’t even have the answer to those questions, it caused her to hate herself.   
“I don’t think…I’m meeting my own expectations,”   
“Did the meeting with the curator go askew?” Thomas asked. Aimi shook her head as if he could see her.  
“No! No, it was amazing, it was fun, the best experience I’ve ever had but…,” Aimi trailed off, her eyes darting to the engagement ring on her hand.  
Thomas paused. “You're talking about your relationship?”  
She hiccupped and tried to suppress a sob.   
“I expected to be married by now, working at my dream job, ready to have children. Everything is just going wrong for me, and I can’t take this anymore,” She sobbed. “I can’t,”  
Thomas stayed quiet as she cried into the phone. It wasn’t until she calmed down did he speak.   
“One day I need to bring you to Canada, it’s beautiful,”  
“What?”  
“It’s beautiful, I want to bring you here, we go on a tour. What do you say?”  
Honestly, she wanted to talk about anything except herself or Ben. Aimi swallowed, smiling a bit. “Tell me about it,” She hated that she sounded like a child. Crying, sniffing, it was pathetic. Thomas didn’t seem to mind, he quickly gave her a detailed summary of his first day in Canada. They talked a bit while he was away but this was different, it wasn’t a short how are you or simply texting back and forth.  
Someone must have been looking for him because she could hear someone calling his name.   
“I’ll be there in a few…Thanks, Carol,”  
“You’re very welcome, Thomas,” The woman replied flirtatiously. A smile broke across Aimi’s face. Of course, there was a woman nearby.  
“Thomas for someone who is so popular I’m sure you must have some stories to share,”  
“Well, you have come to the right person, I have an arsenal of stories to tell,”  
Aimi giggled as he continued to speak. Without either of them realizing it, time flew as they talked. His stories made her smile and laugh until her cheeks burned from smiling so much.  
“So, we got our pillows after lights out and make it a club and started a pillow fight with the next-door dormitory and the winner is determined by how many pillows you destroy,”   
“Did you destroy any?”  
“Two, maybe two, I remember a lot of feathers,”  
Aimi clutched her stomach as he continued with his story. He switched topics, asking her small questions. It was as if he were trying to break the ice, get her to calm down so he could talk to her.   
“What’s your favorite animal?” Thomas curiously asked. “An elephant! Oh, I love baby elephants, they are the cutest,”  
Thomas then went on with a story about a play he was in. “And to this day I still tell everyone I was elephant leg,”   
Aimi threw her head back and laughed. “What about flowers? Do you have any favorite flowers?”   
A smile grew on her face. “I love white flowers…All kinds they’re so beautiful. No color, nothing. They are kind of poetic if you look at them a certain way,”   
“You talk a lot about yourself, those are memories from your past. What about your future?”  
“I have a vivid glimpse of my future. I want to continue building my company, I want to expand to clean energy and technology, I’ve also been interested in manufacturing,”  
“Thomas those are goal’s you can achieve, you’re so clear-minded and focused. I envy you,”  
“Aimi--,” She quickly cut him off. “I know, I know. Have more confidence in myself,”  
“No, I was going to say that you just need to take a break, just relax. Sometimes things fall into place in all on their own. It’s late over there, get to bed and we’ll talk about whatever you want tomorrow,”   
Aimi looked at the clock on her clock. It was nearly two and she was tired. “Okay…Don’t stay up late either,”  
He chuckled.  
“Good night, Aimi,”  
“Good night, Thomas,”

The next day, Aimi heard a knock on her door. She answered it and was not happy to see Ben with roses and a bag of chocolates. She glared at him as he stood with a solemn expression.  
“What?”   
“I know you're mad, but I want to talk to you…please,”  
“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t close this door, Ben,” She asked coldly.   
“I love you Aimi,” He showed her the ring. “We can wait to get married….I know we have somethings to work out and I promise we will…together,” Aimi eyed the ring, he must have fished it out but she was still too angry to care.  
“We’ll talk later…,” Aimi grabbed her purse and clutched her keys tightly in her hand. Trying to contain her anger. The keys nearly broke the flesh on her palm. Ben watched her head to the door, she didn’t let him in and locked the door behind her.  
“Where are you going. What is more important than this conversation right now,” Ben sighed as she turned to him with a glare. Ben scoffed at her making sure the door was locked as if he didn’t have a key, but this was her silently telling him she didn’t want him in her home uninvited anymore.  
“I’m going to go see my Grandmother,” She stated with a cold tone. “Go home, Ben. I really don’t want to talk about this right now…,”  
She marched down the hall and never looked back at him. When he heard the elevator, doors close from around the corner, Ben slammed his fist into the hallway wall. He didn’t know if he was sad or angry, Ben sighed before walking down the hall towards the elevator. Maybe she just needed space right now, and he would have to give it to her.

Aimi walked the sliding doors of the retirement home. The scent of peppermints invaded her nose. It was always pleasant here, it was expensive, but when she got the insurance from work, it completely covered it. Aimi went to the back of the home and found a room full of older men and women. She could almost immediately spot her grandmother in a colorful, bright yellow sundress conversing with an older man. From the looks of it, she could tell immediately she was flirting with him. Gently sliding her hand down his forearm and giggling at every word.  
A smile grew on her face as she approached her.   
“Now Charles, tell me more about your grandchildren,”  
“I must return to my wife, Vela,”   
The man walked away leaving Aimi standing with a gaping mouth. “He’s married, and you're hitting on him,”   
Vela rolled her eyes and turned to her cup of tea. “When did you get here?”  
“A little bit ago,”  
“How goes work?” Aimi took a seat across from her. Vela grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea and poured Aimi a glass. She slid the glass toward, Aimi took it, wrapping her hands around the cold glass.  
“Great! I have good news about a visit I took to the museum,” Aimi smiled with pride. “So Thomas set up a visit for me with a curator at the museum, I got to shadow him and learn so much more about the position. I was literally on cloud nine the entire time,”   
“And who is this Thomas,” Vela asked intrigued.   
“My boss,” Aimi replied. “I really misjudged him, he even sent me flowers the morning of the tour,”  
“And he did all of that for you…You hardly know the man,”  
“That’s not true we’ve learned somethings about each other. He started his company from the ground and wants to expand to clean energy and manufacturing, technology. He has a big vision,”  
She didn’t realize how much of their conversation affected her, but after babbling like this, she did.   
“Sounds like a man with his head on straight,” She paused, her eyes fell on Aimi’s bare ring finger. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Are you still with that boy?”   
“Ben and I…Are working things out, maybe,”   
“Why not take the trash out while it’s in the bag, Aimi?” Vela cackled, Aimi rolled her eyes while shaking her head.  
“Grandma you never liked him since I brought him home, why can’t you give him a decent chance,” Aimi said with an annoyed frown. “Could you just show me some effort for once?”   
Aimi brushed her hair over her shoulder with a sigh. “I know you and Ben haven’t seen eye to eye, but there needs to be a compromise between the two of you,”  
Vela sipped her tea and met Aimi’s gaze with an intense one of her own.  
“The day you can come to me and truly tell me what he does for you, then I will make an effort,”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No full on smut but we'll get back to it in a chapter or two after this one.

After the incident at the club with Ben, Aimi called him over to talk. They came to an agreement to call off the wedding. When Aimi called Ben’s mother, she nearly fainted. Hopefully, she had a maid nearby to keep her steady. She told Ben they need to go back and give their relationship the very best. Aimi did allow him to keep the key to her apart, but he had to announce when he was coming, or he had to make plans with her. Ben obviously started to feel lonely within the week because he called her non-stop, they texted all day if they weren’t busy. She didn’t mind it at all, it the most time he used his phone to communicate with her since they were together. When he came over he cuddled with her and watched movies, they played games, threw popcorn at each other. Then he started to get handsy and Aimi denied him any sex. She wasn’t ready to give him that yet.   
Other than the issues with Ben, Aimi was excited because Thomas was coming home today. The night she cried to him she decided to blow it all off the next he called. They talked about his business trip and Canada. Anything to avoid talking about that night. She would fill him in when he came home.

Aimi brushed her hair in the mirror of the bathroom. She adjusted her blouse and short skirt, her long hair down and slightly curled. Her heart was pounding like she was about to walk down the aisle or something. It had been two whole weeks since they last touched each other, kissed or even looked into each other’s eyes. She pulled her phone from her skirt pocket and hurried out of the bathroom.   
Boni and a few other staff members shuffled into the conference room. “Aimi hurry, Mr. Hiddleston is on his way up,” Aimi nodded and hurried into the room, she adjusted her blouse, making sure it was neat. She smiled at the crowd in the room, it was like the going away announcement all over again. There was a long square cake on the table with other snacks and drinks.  
“He’s coming!” Someone whispered.  
Her heart was beating in her ears, loudly. The door opened to the conference room slowly.   
“Welcome back!” The room roared when he stepped inside. Aimi’s placed a hand on her beating heart, Thomas was glowing, his hair was cut a bit, brushed neatly. He wore a dark blue suit jacket and pants, with a white dress shirt underneath no tie and the top three buttons were undone. This was the closest she had ever seen him close to casual. He even wore his glasses today, she had never seen Thomas with glasses except with sunglasses he kept in his car.   
Thomas stood in the doorway with a smile. Everyone eventually began to swarm around Thomas like flies. Aimi felt a pang of irritation, it was somewhat disconcerting. To get jealous over something so small. He was just a very popular man.   
Thomas searched the room over the heads of the people surrounding him. He found Aimi standing back by the food table, she timidly smiled at him and waved. Thomas excused himself from a conversation, walking across the room toward him. Before he got close to her another woman stepped in front of him. Aimi watched others begin to surround him again, she waved at him with a laugh. When he gave her an apologetic look she walked through the crowd, out of the room and to his office. She liked being there, even when he was away she stepped inside once or twice. It smelled like him, the feeling of him on skin almost felt so real, his fingers sliding up her arms and thighs. His breath on her neck, his laugh and the smell of his cologne. Aimi felt herself heating up between her legs, she walked over to the couch and sat down, the leather cooling her warm limbs. She laid on the couch, kicking off her heels, laying back comfortably, she shut her eyes and suddenly fell into deep sleep. She hadn’t been sleeping since the night with Ben and she could tell it was affecting her, her movements were sluggish and her face weary.   
After nearly thirty minutes, Thomas walked into the office, he chuckled the minute his eyes fell on the sleeping woman on his couch. Thomas silently closed the door behind him, quietly entering further into the room. She was so beautiful, sleeping there like a princess. The urge to kiss her overwhelmed him somewhat chillingly. He leaned over her, kneeling in front of the couch. Thomas felt her breathe on his lips as her chest rose and fell. He missed her, so much so he wished to wake her and kiss her right there.   
Thomas pressed his lips to hers so softly. When he pulled away her eyes fluttered open and she met his eyes. “Thomas…,”  
“You're awake?” Thomas laughed and stroked her cheek gently. “So beautiful,”   
“I wanted to talk to you, but you were busy, I didn’t want to interrupt,”  
He stood up and nodded. “Sorry about that, really. I haven’t spoken to anyone since I left…Other than you,” He pushed his glasses up his nose by the side with a smile.  
“It’s okay,” Aimi replied quietly. She yawned, sitting up. Thomas eyed her as he sat down beside her. “You look beautiful,” The corners of her lips twitched into a small smile. “You always say that,” She retorted. “All the time,”  
“Well then you know I’m not lying,” He brushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. Aimi blushed and touched his hand, he was so warm she leaned against his hand. “I like you with glasses,” She mumbled. He laughed and dropped his head. “I’m glad you find me appealing…,” He rested his hand on her thigh, she flinched, and they locked eyes. She missed his touch; her eyes fell on his lips all she had to do was lean over and they could kiss again. Thomas searched her eyes and frowned a bit. Her normal bright, energetic eyes were dull, and he could see slight dark circles under them. Aimi gazed at him, confused.  
“Aimi are you feeling ill?”  
“No…No I’m fine,” She was taken by surprise, the question came out of the blue.   
“Are you sure? You look tired,”  
“Yeah, I’m just not sleeping to good,” Which was true. She tossed and turned the past few days and her appetite when she ate was terrible. Eating small plates and fruits.  
“You can’t sleep, normally that’s a sign of stress,” He checked her temperature with the back of his hand several times over her face and neck, she laughed as he continued searching for any sign of illness. Her eyes, nose, and ears. Aimi could only laugh at his touches, they tickled her skin, his was face stern but she could only giggle.  
“I’m fine…I’m not sick. Just tired and heavy,”  
“Have you gotten out of the house recently?”   
“Yeah…No…Just to the bookstore and the museum,” Her smile dropped, she pursed her lips and folded her hands on her lap. Thomas watched her fall silent her eyes never looking up.   
“Aimi, what is going on?” Thomas questioned, touching her folded hands. She met his eyes. “Um…Ben and I--,” She was interrupted by the sound of his phone vibrating in his pocket.  
“Excuse me,” Thomas reached into his pocket, looking at his phone. He sighed softly. She knew what that meant, it was probably business.  
“Sorry, I’ll be quick,”  
“It’s okay, I have some errands to run…You must be tired from your flight. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Thomas looked a bit disappointed, but he nodded as she got up and headed for the door. “See you tomorrow…Let me know when you get home,”  
“Yes Sir,” She replied in a sarcastic tone. Thomas smiled at her, rolling his eyes.

“Hello. Yeah, it’s me…No I just got back,”  
Aimi watched him walk to his desk. He turned his back to the door in his office chair, she slowly closed his door with a faint smile. She wanted to talk to him and catch up with him, but he had work to do as well.

  
After she left work, Aimi went to the grocery store. Last time she spoke to Ben he made subtle hints of a favor, he needed some paper towels, basic groceries, and his favorite snacks. Aimi told him she would bring it over later that night but since she cut her visit with Thomas early she decided to do it early, so she could get home. She climbed out of her car and went into Ben’s building, holding them in her hands. She refused to make several trips up that elevator with heavy groceries’. Aimi put the bags down by the door to grab the keys from her pocket. After she opened the door closed the door, she walked into the kitchen and put the grocery bags onto the counter.   
Her eyes fell on two half glasses of wine on the counter and she sighed. He had been drinking early that day, she didn’t like it. Aimi told him countless times to stop drinking so much. Especially in the morning. Aimi marched toward Ben’s bedroom ready to scold him and wake him up by bribery of junk food and movies on his tv. When she stepped inside she slightly jolted with shock. Her eyes widened, and her mouth hung open.  
Kate sat on the edge of Ben’s bed in only her bra and panties. When the door opened Kate gasped, they stared at each other silently. Without a word, Kate slid off the bed and pulled up her pants from the floor and she met Aimi’s eyes. “What’s going on--,” Before she could finish her sentence Ben walked into the room from the bathroom in only a towel around his waist. He froze when he saw Aimi standing in the doorway.  
“Ben?”   
He gripped the towel to hold it up and the other he reached for her. “Aimi…What are you doing here?” He asked with a panicked expression. She glared at him with teary eyes and clenched jaw.   
“Are you serious? What am I doing—What is she doing here?!,” She shouted. Kate flinched from the volume of Aimi’s voice. “Ben?! Answer me!”  
The two of them stayed silent, staring at her. When Ben shook his head, hanging it. Aimi let her tears fall, she nodded and turned her back, hurrying back to the kitchen. She snatched her keys from her pocket and ran towards the door. Ben followed her and grabbed her wrist. “Aimi! Aimi! Wait!”   
She snatched her arm away in utter disgust, without realizing what she was doing she brought her hand up high and slapped him, Ben’s head spun to the side from the impact. She sobbed and hurried out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
“Aimi!!”  
Ben rushed back to his room and dug up clothes from his closet. “Ben where are you going?!” Kate shouted. Ben pulled on a shirt and pants before glancing at Kate. “I have to go look for her Kate,”  
“Ben…Stop,” She grabbed his hands and kissed him. “What about us?”   
“Kate…We’ll talk later...I promise…Aimi… She can’t be left alone she’s vulnerable,” Ben ran out of the room with Kate on his heels. “She was going to found out eventually Ben, why not now,”  
“Yes, but not like that! It wasn’t supposed to happen like that!” He nearly shouted but when he saw her flinched he calmed down. “I’ll call you tonight,”   
“Ben, you’re really not going to stay?” Kate hurried behind him, taking his hand. Ben stopped, sighed and dropped his head. Ben turned to Kate. “I just need to make sure she’s okay…,” Ben stated, he gripped her hand tightly with a small smile. She only watched him grab his car keys and run out of the door.

“Come on Aimi, pick up…,”   
After the final ring, the call went straight to voicemail. Ben sighed, he tossed the phone into his passenger seat.  
This was his tenth time trying to call her. He drove to her home, her favorite bookstores, the museum. Now he was pulling into an empty lot at her job’s underground garage. Maybe she went to work. Ben thought as he stepped out of his car. As he walked down the lot towards the elevator he spotted Aimi’s car parked but he didn’t see her inside it. Hopefully, he could catch her before she went home and locked him out.  
He picked up his pace, Ben hurried toward the elevator. He stopped in his steps when he heard a shout, followed by sobbing. It sounded like Aimi, he froze and listened, he heard it again.  
Ben turned his head, trying to listen for the direction of the voice. After hearing it a few more times he managed to hear the voice coming from the cars, taking his attention away from the elevator. He followed it until he reached a back of the garage, far opposite of the entrance. In the corner by a car, he saw her. Them. Aimi and a tall man. Ben stepped closer, narrowing his eyes. The man had his back turned so he didn’t know who it was until he started to speak. “Aimi, what happened?” He watched from where he stood. The man was her boss, the man he met at the party. As he got closer he realized they weren’t just talking, he was holding her up, her legs were wrapped around his waist. Aimi was panting against him as he thrust up into her against the wall between cars. With his hands firmly holding her up by her waist.   
“Don’t stop!” She whimpered. She was crying, tears still falling from her face as he took her. He had never seen her eyes so red and swollen. Aimi cupped his cheeks and forced her lips to his. They both moaned into the kiss.  
“Aimi, what’s wrong?” Thomas whispered when he pulled away.   
“I need you! I missed you!”  
“Why are you crying?” Thomas asked as they grind against each other. He growled when she ignored him, lifting her blouse over her breast. He pulled down her bra cup and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. Aimi whined loudly and threw her head back.   
“Thomas…Thomas….,” She cried between each thrust.   
Ben stepped back and kept going back until he got to his car. He sat in his car staring at the steering wheel in disbelief. His chest was tight, and his breathing felt constricted. He hadn’t expected this; never would he have imagined Aimi running into the arms of another man seeking comfort. That man being her boss, the one she compared him to, the one she talked about. Why hadn’t he seen it coming? Ben felt rage building inside him, questions began to surface in his head. With a shout, he started his car and drove out of the lot knowing the two wouldn’t even realize they were just seen.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone AWHILE! I'm sorry guys I've got a lot going on. BUT BIG NEWS I MET TOM HIDDLESTON AT ACE COMIC CON!  
> You guys omg! He smelled like crisp, cool air, he was sooooo sweet to everyone and he gave me the biggest hug when he saw me shaking! And by god, he was freaking tall!  
> ANYWAY, back to our story.  
> I'll try to get through my troubles and update more for you guys.

Aimi rolled over onto her back, she stared at the ceiling, realizing whose home she was in. The warm weight around her waist made her turn to the source. Thomas slept beside her, his arms tight around her and hard chest against her back.

He slept soundlessly, with a slight frown.

“Good morning,” She whispered sliding her nails up and down his arms. Thomas groaned, opening his eyes. Those calm blue eyes were so beautiful to her.

“How did you sleep?”

“Good. Although I don’t remember when I fell asleep,”

Thomas gently stroked her jaw with his thumb. “Do you feel better?” He asked. She knew he was still concerned about yesterday’s events. And he had a right to be.

_While he sat at his desk on his computer, his phone rang. Without looking at it, Thomas picked it up. When he answered, he only heard sobbing on the other end. Almost immediately he knew it was Aimi._

_She asked him, begged him to come to his car. He hurried down without question, when he found her she was a sobbing mess, she didn’t tell him anything. She just started kissing him, roughly, biting his lower lip and yanking at his belt. She pulled him back into the wall, and he took her, it was animalistic, dangerous and rough. She needed it, wanted it, pleaded for it. For him. The one problem he had with it, the only thing that bothered him was the fact that she cried the entire time until they stopped._

_They got in his car and left. Thomas glanced at Aimi, she sat stone still other than the rocking of the car as they drove to his home. She hadn’t spoken a word since she begged him to take her home with him. She held her wrinkled panties in her hands, and just stared out of the window._

_Aimi unbuckled her seat belt when they pulled into Thomas’ driveway the second they pulled into the driveway. He looked at her, but she kept staring out the window. After turning off the car he got out. Thomas walked around and held her door open, she stepped out without looking at him. He took her hand and led her inside. Aimi stood beside Thomas quietly at the entrance. Thomas softly sighed, his hand slid along her jawline. Aimi closed her eyes, leaning into his touch.  “Let’s go talk in the other room,” Thomas said softly, leading her to his lounge room._

_“I’ll go make some tea first,”_

_“That sounds good,” She replied, Thomas kissed her temple before walking into the kitchen._

_Aimi walked around the room for a few minutes before she decided to plop down on his curved silver couch. She stared at her reflection from his tv and groaned in disgust, she looked a mess. Her hair was tossed all over, and her eyes were droopy. She did her best to brush through her locks with her fingers. A few minutes later, Thomas reappeared from the kitchen with a tray. He placed the tray on the table in front of a couch. Aimi watched him pour tear into her cup. A smile grew on her lips when she notices three chocolate chip cookies sitting beside her cup. Thomas sat on the couch, but she noticed he was nearly on the other end._

_Aimi picked up her teacup of what she knew was Earl Grey. She took a few sips, and ate tiny bites of her cookie, she didn’t have much of an appetite. Not after all that had happened, her stomach was twisting and knotting._

_“I’m sorry,” She said out of the blue._

_Thomas frowned slightly puzzled and turned to her. Aimi pursed her lips, finally lifting her head to meet his gaze. “I pulled you from work, and I made you feel uncomfortable,” Aimi watched his frown deepened, and he blinked. “That’s not true, Aimi, I wasn’t uncomfortable. I’m concerned,”_

_“Is that why you're sitting over there?”_

_He nodded. “It is, yes.  Do you want to talk about what happened?” Thomas asked gently. Aimi nodded, staring back down at her tea._

_It was quiet before she spoke, but Thomas continued to sit patiently. Aimi swallowed a sob. “I…I caught Ben with another woman,” She didn’t look at Thomas when she talked, she just stared at her cup of tea. “I just stood there, I didn’t know what to do so I left,” She wiped a stray tear away. Squeezing her cup, she suddenly got angry with herself._

_“I can’t even get rightfully angry with him about this because I was doing the same thing,” She sobbed, Aimi put her teacup back down, nearly slamming it. “So, what was I supposed to say?” Thomas scooted closer to her, wiping a tear from her cheek._

_“I don’t want to cry anymore, I’m sick of it,”_

_“We’ll deal with it tomorrow, right now just try to calm down,” He said with a soothing tone, pulling her into a warm and tight embrace. She pressed her head against his chest as she closed her eyes, this was something she needed right now. She felt so safe._

_“Tighter,” She whispered._

 

 

“Aimi?”

She shook her head and looked smiled at him. He brushed a strand away from her face. “I asked you a question,”

“Sorry,” She pointed to her temple and rolled her eyes. “Thinking about yesterday,”

“Are you ready to ta-,”

“No. No, not yet,” Aimi said quickly. Thomas gave her a small smile, kissing the corner of her lips. “Ok, what would you like for breakfast?” Thomas slid from the bed and strode to his huge dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a v neck t-shirt.

Aimi hummed with a pout. “I don’t know,” She hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, and she still didn’t have much of an appetite.

“If you could have anything you want right now,”

“Anything?”

“Anything,” Thomas repeated.

A smile appeared on Aimi’s lips, her stomach started to grumble at the thought of it. Thomas sat beside her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Chocolate Crepes?” She shrugged with a giggle. Thomas laughed and slid his thumb around her cheeks slowly. “You can have anything you want, just ask,” Thomas kissed her forehead. “Go take a shower and I’ll make breakfast,” Aimi’s eyes widen with surprise, she sat up, holding the blanket over her breast.

“You can make crepes?! What can’t you do?” She nearly shouted as Thomas made his way to the door. “Uh…draw...I think,” He said walking out of the room.

They laughed in unison. He was the cutest, Aimi thought to herself as she got off the bed, dropping the soft sheets and headed toward the bathroom.

 

Thomas dipped into his office to grab his cell phone, checking for any messages or emails he could have missed since he left work out of the blue. There were none, thankfully. He couldn’t handle leaving Aimi right now. Then again if it was an emergency she would understand, hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that today.

The doorbell rang.

Thomas alternated his route to the kitchen and headed for the door, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He walked toward the front door when he opened the door, a fist flew towards him, but he swiftly dodged it just in time and stepped back.

Ben cursed and barged into the house, his eyes focused only on Thomas. There was rage in his eyes and all he wanted was to slug this guy one good time.

Ben marched toward him swinging his fist wildly, Thomas sidestepped and punched him square in the nose. Ben howled in pain, cupping his nose and leaning over.

“You son of a bitch!”

Ben stumbled on a couch closest to the living room. Thomas grabbed a towel from the kitchen and hurried back over to Ben. With a glare, Ben snatched it from his hand and placed it over his now bloody nose. Thomas sighed with annoyance and guided him to the living room. “Please, have a seat,”

Ben glared at Thomas, he had just tried to knock his lights out and now he was inviting him into his home.

Thomas rolled his eyes and sat across from Ben, staring at him intently. He was the last person he wanted to see let alone talk to. Ben sat up straight, he looked at the towel with furrowed brows. Blood coated a large part of the towel.

“Are you ready to talk?”  Thomas asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 Ben narrowed his eyes. “How long have you been fucking her?”

“That’s between me and her,”

“Fucker!” Ben got up with a growl, but the blood spilling from his nose made him sit back down. “Ugh,” Ben took a deep breath. “She didn’t come home last night, so I’m guessing she’s here,”

“In the shower,” Thomas replied.

Ben growled aloud and balled his free hand into a fist. “What kind of man screws around with another man’s woman,”

The door to the bedroom opened, Thomas could here Aimi running down the hall. “That’s a good question….,”

“Thomas, I hope you haven’t made anything yet, I think I want pancakes for breakfast instead!” When she rounded the corner, she froze, shock on her face, clutching her blue silk robe.  “Ben…What are you doing here? Are you okay? What happened?”

“It’s nothing,” Ben muttered. “I’m fine,”

“How did you know I was here?”

Ben looked at her, standing up. Aimi winced at the blood-stained towel. Thomas got up and turned to Aimi with a shrug. “We had an accident in here,” Aimi frowned at Thomas the moment she saw him cradle his hand. Aimi walked over to Thomas and slapped his forearm, rolling her eyes.

She and Ben made eye contact for a split second before she spoke. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” She pointed to the bathroom beside the kitchen. Ben eyed Thomas who didn’t even budge from where he stood.  Aimi led him to the bathroom, Ben sat on the toilet seat, Aimi grabbed a towel from a shelve and wet it in the sick. She turned to Ben, wiping the blood from his nose.

“Come home with me,”

Ben heard her scoff. “You’re kidding, right?” Aimi frowned, standing up straight.

“What I did was a mistake, a big one, I promise it was one time,”

From the desperate look on his face she could tell he was lying, Aimi stood in silence. She wasn’t thinking about it, she would never. Not after everything they’ve been through. Ben just stared at her, waiting for his answer, when he saw her lips part he sucked in his breath.

“Ben…It’s over…I don’t think we should try to fix this anymore,”

 

Ben rolled his head back with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

Aimi nodded, she felt a weight lifting off her heart, off her mind. “I’ll come bring your things another time, right now I need some space,”

They were quiet for a minute or two as she finished wiping the last of the blood off his face. Ben huffed, biting his lower lip. “Tell me the truth then…How long have you been with him?” Aimi dropped the wet towel into the sick. “I asked you many questions before, and you never answered mine, why should I answer yours,”

“Fine…,” He froze, blinking. “Kate and I dated before you and I met. And we had a few---We slept together while you and I were together,”

That hurt. Aimi refused to show any sign of it on her face, clenching her fist.

“How many times?”

“Too many times to count,”

Aimi ran her hands through her hair, she turned to Ben with a nod. “Okay, putting it all on the table…I fell out of love with you sometime after we got engaged. You were just falling apart and there was nothing I could do. I tried putting you back together, but you always disregarded me, ignoring me, not calling me for days, doing nothing but drinking and sleeping. I didn’t know what to do. I grew lonely, I felt used and depressed, you were nowhere to be seen,” Aimi swallowed the lump in her throat fighting back tears. “Thomas asked me to be his sexual partner a few months ago…And we’ve been together since,”

Ben’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Then his eyes glazed over to something like that looked like sadness with a hint of anger.

“The two of us…We’re not right for each other,” He stated.

“That’s an understatement,” She replied with a shrug.

“He’ll dump you, these rich, snobs are all like that,”

Aimi smiled because she felt it in her soul that those words weren’t true. “Well, I think you’ve just met the wrong ones,”

Ben forced a small smile before he got up from the toilet seat. Aimi led him out of the bathroom and toward the front door. Thomas glared at him from over his coffee, sipping softly. Aimi opened the front door, Ben walked past her. He turned on his heels and they locked eyes, everything seemed to stand still. He wanted to reach out and cup her soft cheeks and pull her into one final kiss she would never forget but he knew it wasn’t right. She didn’t love him anymore he could see it in her eyes, there was so shimmer of sadness for him, no smiling lips and with her arms crossed over her chest, he wouldn’t even get to touch her one last time.

“Good-bye Ben,” Aimi said gently with a step back until she touched the door.

“Bye Aimi,” He walked down the stairs into his car. She didn’t bother to see him drive off first, Aimi closed and locked the front door. When she turned around Thomas stood silently his face crestfallen, he watched the tears pour from her eyes. He could see the hurt she had been holding back all this time, it was heartbreaking, it was if months of pain broke through whatever remains of a wall around her heart. Thomas slowly stepped toward her as she cupped her face, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest, shaking as she sobbed.

 

After Thomas consoled her in the entryway she noticed his fist was clearly bruised and sore. She took him to the living room while she retrieved a bowl of ice.

“Does that hurt?” Aimi slid Thomas’ fist into the bucket of ice, he hissed and scrunched up his face. “A little, I haven’t hit anyone in a long time. I’m so sorry,” He said with a dry chuckle.

“You better be,” She said with a smile. “I don’t want to see you hurt,”

“Yes ma’am,” Thomas replied looked up and into her face, a small smile on his lips. She was so beautiful to him, he could stare all day, Aimi lifted her head. Then loudly, her stomach growled. Thomas looked down at her abdomen as she placed her hand on it. “We forgot about breakfast, haven’t we?” Thomas spoke as he put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. She bit her lip, blushing with a nod.

“Let’s just go out, I know a beautiful restaurant that makes amazing crepes and we could go see a movie--,” Aimi smiled, Thomas stopped talking when he realized what he was saying.

“Thomas…Are you asking me out on like an official, official date?”

He was quiet for a second then he bravely nodded, his heart beating a bit faster than usual.  “Yes, I am,” Thomas watched her expression shift into something of complete delight.

Aimi leaned in close, her nose sliding against his until their lips met. He kissed her so softly, lovingly. Aimi deepened the kiss, cupping his cheeks. Her heart fluttered in her chest, Thomas pulled his hand from the ice and placed it on her exposed thigh. Aimi shrieked and laughed piercingly. Thomas smirked and slid it under the silk fabric until he reached her hips. Aimi fell back onto the couch with Thomas on top of her. “It’s cold!” She screamed. Thomas laughed as her voice grew louder, then she snorted.  Loud. They both froze.

Then the laughter resumed. He removed his hand to cover his wide smile as he doubled over in laughter. Aimi cupped his cheeks and slid her thumbs along them slowly as they stopped laughing.

“Thomas?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you,”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, I was being quick.


	12. Authors Note

I'm sorry for the long waiting period guys!

I'll update this story in a few days I've been so busy. I'm writing a book. I love writing and it's my dream job. So I'm trying to find a way to write and make earnings so I can work from home and this way I can write all day and night. There's so much to do when comes to writing and publishing so it's literally taking up all my time. If anyone has any tips please feel free to let me know! 

Stay healthy and happy everyone!

 

Also congrats to anyone going to see Betrayal this year and those who got the chance to meet Tom Hiddleston at Ace Comic Con! 

Love you all and I'll update my stories as soon as possible.


End file.
